


Marked with a bird

by Harleyq127



Series: Soulmates with Jason Todd [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is Robin, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: Soulmate AU where around your eighteenth birthday you start to get a mark that identifies you and your soulmate. When you touch for the first time after the mark appears you are shocked and the mark is fully formed. You and Jason explore being soulmates.I'm so bad at summaries sorry!
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You, Robin (DCU)/Reader
Series: Soulmates with Jason Todd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702549
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	Marked with a bird

You looked down at your wrist and the mark that was slowly beginning to show. You felt your excitement growing as your leg started to bounce with it. It didn't take long for you to spring up and start pacing back and forth. Finally after what seemed like forever your alarms' shrill noise went off echoing across the room. You rushed over and shut it off quickly before grabbing your bag having already dressed and throwing open your bedroom door.

Your mom was sitting at the counter a cup of coffee in her hands when you bounded down the stairs a smile on your face. "Well it looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning. Pleasant dreams last night?" You placed a kiss on her cheek and grabbed an apple before speaking. "Even better, look mama!" You held your wrist out to her and she immediately teared up and pulled you in for a tight hug. After a minute you pushed her away gent;y. "Mom I gotta go to school, I promise I will call you as soon as it happens. I love you!"

You practically ran the whole way to school a huge smile on your face. You stopped just outside the gate and stood bouncing on your tiptoes waiting. It didn't take long for your friend Judy to run up and wrap her arms around your neck squealing. "Oh My GOD!!!!! Show me right now Y/n!" You pulled away flinching at the noise and pushed up your sleeve. The darkening mark starting to take shape but as of yet it was unrecognizable. Judy pulled you into another hug still squealing making you flinch again. "I can't believe it Y/n its a whole week early! It's coming in fast do you think you will touch today?" You shrugged managing to pull away just enough that you could listen to her talk without flinching. "Do you think it's someone we know? Or a total stranger? Ooh do you think he's gonna be hot?" You laughed softly and shook your head at her enthusiasm. "I don't know yet it hasn't happened. I'll just have to wait and see." Just then your little group was joined and you felt a breath blow on the back of your neck. You turned and smiled at Jason meeting his eyes as he scoffed shaking his head so his black hair fell nearly touching his eyes. "What are you guys talking about?" Judy grabbed your wrist, your sleeve still pushed up and showed it to Jason making his eyes go wide. "But... You're not eighteen yet?" You frowned at the disappointment in his voice quickly making him backtrack. "That's not what I meant... I'm happy for you, I'm just surprised is all." Judy sneered at him and grabbed your arm pulling you away slightly. "Well some people are made for soulmates. At least she wont be alone like someone we know." She giggled and you pulled away sharply glaring at her. "Judy! That's not cool! There's no reason to take to him like that, he's trying to be nice." You turned totally away from her and motioned to Jason. "I'm sorry about her, that was uncalled for, besides your soulmate could just not be eighteen yet." He shrugged and started walking away. "She's right, I'm not made for a soulmate. Besides soulmates are overrated, no guarantee that soulmates would stay." You froze stopping from following him at his attitude letting him totally walk away.

Judy caught up to you as you stopped at your locker and fixed your uniform. "Y/n what the hell? I was just telling him the truth." You glared at her from the side of your eye while pulling your books out. "No you weren't, and even if you were that's not the type of thing you say to anyone! Just because he doesn't have a mark doesn't mean he wont get one, Soulmates are precious and not something to mess with so knock it off." You slammed your locker shut and stormed away turning the corner and finding yourself running straight into a solid body. Hands came up to grab your shoulders and steady you. You looked up and found Jason frowning down at you. "You look furious, you okay y/n?" You nodded backing up away from him. "I'm fine, thank you. Jason I'm honestly sorry about Judy, she shouldn't have said that and worse I'm mad that she used me to offend you." He shook his head and shrugged face hardening slightly. "It's not a big deal... besides shes wrong." As he spoke his voice lowered and you watched his hand rub at his wrist. You gasped and threw your hand up to cover your mouth when he glared and shushed you. You lowered your voice and leaned towards him. "You got your mark? Did you touch? Jason why didn't you tell me?" He sighed and grabbed your arm pulling you down a hallway and behind the stairs looking around to make sure no one was looking. "I haven't told anyone Y/n not even... not even Bruce. It's not fully there it just started showing up last week, no I haven't touched yet, but obviously it should happen soon." You smiled at him tilting your head up to meet his eyes fully. "Jason I'm so happy for you, I hope you meet them soon." He smiled slightly and you both jumped when the bell rang drawing your eyes away from him. Jason turned away pausing just past the stairs and turning back to you. "You coming? Might as well walk to the same class together right?" You nodded and caught up to him falling quickly into step with him as you headed toward class together.

You sank into your desk and turned so you could keep talking to Jason but the teacher came into the room too quickly cutting off your conversation. "Today is a very special day!" You teacher declared drawing several groans from the class which he rolled his eyes at and handed papers out to the front row. As the papers were passed back he began speaking. "Starting today you will be pairing up with one other person on a presentation. There are five books on that paper your group will pick one, read it and answer the questions on the paper. Everyone understand?" When most people nodded he continued speaking. "Great now if everyone has their paper please find a partner. Pair up and start discussing which book you would like to read." You turned your head to find Jason looking at you a question in his eyes. You nodded and scooted your desk closer to him grabbing a pen from your bag. "Hey any book you want to read?" He shrugged and looked down at the paper skimming it. "I've already read them so it doesn't matter to me." Your eyes flew to his opened wide. "All five of them? Well which one is the best one, which one do you like the most?" He looked back down at the list and hesitated before pointing. "We should read Circe, it would be the easiest to make a presentation for." You nodded and sighed placing the pen behind your ear while you went up front to grab to copies of the book. You headed back and handed him a copy sinking into your seat next to him, he already had the book open and was reading before you fully sat down. "I thought you read this already?" He shrugged turning the page already. "Its been a while, it can't hurt to reread it." Before you could speak again the teacher spoke up from his desk. "Everyone should have their books by now. If no one has any questions about the project as of right now I want you to begin reading. You will all have two weeks to read the book on the third week I expect a rough outline of your presentation. If you would like a pass to the library please come up and see me now otherwise begin reading." You met Jason's eyes and shrugged when he raised his eyebrow. He stood and grabbed his bag you quickly following behind.

You followed Jason not surprised when he didn't lead you to the library instead he lead you to the courtyard. You found a table under a tree and you sat across from him opening your copy of the book again. You both sat quietly reading for a while. A sharp breeze whipped through the courtyard making you shiver violently even with your blazer wrapped tightly around you. Jason stood and before you could say anything he was wrapping his jacket around you the leather warm from his skin. You jerked your head up and found him hovering over you before he backed away. You frowned at him moving to sit back across from you, you hadn't noticed that he didn't have his blazer on just his shirt now. "Jason you're going to freeze, take your jacket back, i'll be fine." He shook his head waving his hand and going back to his book ignoring you easily enough.

Finding yourself only a few chapters in you looked up and found Jason's eyes on your face. You raised your eyebrow at him tilting your head slightly smirking. "Can I help you Jason? Like something you see?" He blushed and scoffed looking away quickly. "Shut up, get reading you're slow." You laughed and marked your place turning to face him more fully. "Come on Jason you're no fun! Hey seriously though can I ask you something?" He frowned slightly but nodded after a second. "Why did you decide to tell me? I mean you said it had been a week and you hadn't told anyone, so why now?" He sighed and marked his place as well. "When your friend said that earlier... I saw... pity in your eyes and I just... I wanted you to know." You nodded and bit your lip before putting your head in your hand. "Can I see it? You don't have to but you saw mine." He looked at you seriously for a moment before starting to roll up his sleeve just enough that the mark would be visible and turning his arm. He laid his arm on the table wrist up and your eyes fell to the mark there. It was darker then yours and more to it but you still couldn't make out what it was supposed to be. You hovered your hand over it but closed your fist and brought it to your chest without touching him. "What do you think it is?" He shrugged finger tracing over his mark before he brought his hand up and started biting his nails. "Not sure, I just.... hope it works out. I hope... well it doesn't matter." He shook his head and rolled his sleeve back down covering it back up. Before you could insist on him continuing the bell rang stopping you before you could speak. "You handed him his jacket keeping hold so he couldn't pull away totally. "Wanna hang out after school? Keep reading for a while?" He shrugged and swung his jacket over his shoulder. "Sure why not? Meet me outside by the trees?" You nodded and he was gone.

After classes finished for the day you sat under a tree by the wall, you could see the front door enough to see who was coming out but you were turned enough that someone would have to be looking for you to find you. You pulled out your book intent on starting to read when Jason plopped down next to you. He sat down suddenly making you jump and twist your head sharply to face him. You sighed and smacked his shoulder making him chuckle. "Did I scare you doll?" You rolled your eyes and tried to focus on your book but your eyes were drawn to him while he sat watching you. "Why do you keep staring at me today? Do I have something on my face?" He shook his head and looked down making you sigh and turn so your head was resting on his leg. He stiffened but took your book and opened to your marked page. He looked down at your face and started reading aloud. He was quiet enough no one else could hear but his voice was soothing in your ears. You closed your eyes and focused on his voice letting it relax you as he read. Eventually you felt his hand drag through your hair a few times. His nails scraped your scalp and you both gasped at the shock that passed through you. You sat up and eyes wide turned to stare at him the shock still tingling on your scalp. "Jason... what was that...." He was staring at his hand mouth hanging wide open blinking wildly. "Y/n give me your arm now." He grabbed your wrist a little roughly and yanked up your blazer and shirt sleeve exposing your mark which you could see was now fully there. You gasped and traced your finger over it, it looked like a small bird before you shook yourself enough to grab his arm and pull up his sleeve where you found the exact same mark on his wrist. "Jason...." He pulled your sleeve down and his own before grabbing your hand and yanked you up pulling you along behind him. You stumbled getting to your feet and grabbing your bag. He pulled you along without stopping.

He finally stopped about four blocks away and pulled you partway into an alley. You were panting and had to brace yourself against the wall hands on your knees to drag in deep breaths. "What the hell Jason! You know I can't move like you can." He thrust his hand through his hair and started pacing, he was mumbling to himself not even focused on you. When you grabbed his arm and forced him to turn he spun on his heel and backed you up against the wall further you were finally close enough to hear him. "Why you, I mean.... I already..... Why?" You dropped your hand from his arm and tried to put space between you face falling. "I'm sorry Jason, but this doesn't have to mean anything, nothing needs to change." He went back to pacing dragging his hand through his hair before he turned back to you and pressed you against the wall hand on the either side of the wall next to your head drawing your eyes up to his. "That's not what this is about Y/n, I.... I want... Fuck it!" He used one hand to grip your chin and pressed his lips to yours gently making you gasp and he pulled away fingers lingering on your chin. He licked his lips and changed his grip sliding to the back of your head and he pulled you against him wrapping his arms tight around you. "Y/n I want things to change I just... I don't know how to do this, I'm sorry." You took a deep breath and shakily brought your hand up to his face cupping his cheek and standing on your tiptoes you drew his lips to yours. He pulled back after a minute and pressed his forehead to yours eyes squeezed tightly closed biting his lip.

Ten or so minutes later you pulled back and watched Jason lift his head, his eyes blinking open and meeting yours. "Jason... we have to go, we have to tell people and we have to register." He sighed and nodded sliding his hand down and taking your hand and leading you out of the alley way. He stopped a few steps down the street and turned towards you. "Lets get something to eat first then we can go talk to your mom." You hesitated but nodded and squeezed his hand slightly. "I can call her, ask her to meet us at the registers office and you can call Bruce if you want. Then we only have to go one place." It was his turn to nod as he lead you into a diner. He stood at the counter and ordered for you both while you found a booth to sink into. He came and sat across from you covering your hand with his when you reached for your phone stopping you. "Wait until after we eat, it wont hurt anything will it?" You shook your head and dropped your phone on the table next to you. He leaned back against the booth and crossed his arms over his chest sitting in silence while you both waited for food.

The meal passed in a blur until finally Jason stood holding his hand out and waiting for you. You slipped your hand into his and followed him out the diner and back onto the street. He lead you back towards the school into the parking lot where he stopped by his motorcycle. On the way you called your mom and he called Bruce he had to leave a message. Digging in a bag he found a helmet and handed it to you raising his eyebrow when you hesitated spinning the helmet in your hands You silently thanked every God there was for the option to wear pants. "You sure about this Y/n? We could always wait until tomorrow, just keep it covered until then. Hey if we wait we would get out of school." You shook your head and shoved the helmet on buckling it tightly with shaking hands.

You pulled into the parking lot and climbed off almost falling over, Jason caught you and wrapped his arm around your waist holding you up. He chuckled once you were finally standing still and lifted his hand up smoothing down your hair gently. "You look like a hot mess doll. Was the ride too rough for you?" You crossed your arms glaring slightly at him. "I like rough rides Jason, but it could have been a little more gentle for my first time." He coughed choking on his own spit as you spun and headed towards the door. He caught up to you quickly and grabbed your arm turning you to see your smirk. "You can't say stuff like that!" You just laughed letting him follow you into the office. You both stopped at the window and signed in.

You were sitting in the waiting room half an hour later your leg bouncing as the time crawling was making you nervous. Jason eyed you out of the corner of his eye before letting his hand fall on your knee stilling it easily. "Relax doll, it's gonna be okay." A throat cleared drawing both of your eyes and Jason jerked his hand away finding your mother standing there with her arms crossed. "Well I see how this is going already. Haven't we met before?" She asked finally turning to look Jason over narrowing her eyes at him. He cleared his own throat and nodded standing before speaking "Yes Ma'am, Jason Todd I came over a few times to study with Y/n." She nodded and after a second pulled him into her arms tightly. He froze blinking and turned his head to you eyes wide. You shrugged and put your hand on your moms shoulder. "Mom leave him alone you're gonna scare him please." She broke away from him and pulled you in tight starting to cry softly. You patted her back gently breaking away when your names were called.

It took you and Jason an hour to answer all the questions and finally sign off on the paperwork. Your mom signed as acceptance considering your age while Jason didn't need anyone to sign for him. You found yourself shifting in your seat when your mom was asked to leave for the finally questions. "Okay last few things, What kind of relationship is this?" You looked over at Jason letting him answer. He hesitated but after biting his lip he answered. "Romantic, or at least it will be." You nodded in agreement when the moderator looked at you questioning. "Okay and were you previously dating or have you or were you having a sexual relationship before you touched?" You both shook your head vigorously determined no's coming from both of you. "Alright and finally question, do you both understand that you have one week every year to come and make changes to this relationship?" You both nodded and signed the agreement laid out for you before you were dismissed from the room.

Jason held the door for you and stepped into the hallway behind you stopping next to you when he realized you weren't moving. "Whats wrong Y/n? Is there something you want to changed?" You shook your head and shook your hands out starting to pace. He watched you silently for a few minutes leaning against the wall before he reached his hand out and caught your arm spinning you to face him. His forefinger rested under your chin and lifted it gently forcing you to look him in the eyes. "Talk to me Y/n, tell me whats wrong please." You sighed and let your head fall forward resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around waist you resting his chin on the top of your head while his other hand tangled in your hair scratching gently at your scalp. "I... don't know Jason... I just don't know how to deal with this yet." You could feel him smile against your hair before he brushed his lips over it. "Me either doll, I think we are supposed to learn together don't you?" You nodded before pulling back and brushing your lips over his cheek. "Thank you Jason." He blushed slightly and put his hand on your back leading you out to the waiting room.

Your mom was waiting for you arms crossed and she jumped up when you came out the doorway. "Oh good you guys are done! Lets go get dinner! Jason why don't you invite your parents?" He was shaking his head before she finished. "I'd love to but I can't, long standing family... meeting. Sorry about that but Y/n and I can talk figure something out for us all to get together." She nodded frowning and put her arm around your shoulders. "Okay well then you can see each other tomorrow. Lets go Y/n, say good bye." You waved over your shoulder and let your mom lead you out frowning at the look on Jason's face as you were pulled away. You broke away from your mom and rushed over pushing a paper into his hand before turning around and following her out. You missed the grin on his face when he opened the paper and saw your phone number.

Shortly after dinner you sat on the couch with your mom she was sipping a glass of wine while you were holding a tea. You watched her frowning and sighing. "Mom come on spill it. What's up?" She put her glass down with a thunk and stood up turning away from you arms wrapped around her waist. "He's a punk, I remember him coming over, he was very... abrasive. I don't trust him Y/n, and I don't like this." You pulled your legs up and put your chin on your knees. "Mom you were super excited this morning for me, I like Jason, he's been my friend for a while and he's gone through some stuff but he's a good kid I promise." She sighed and turned to face you her face full of disappointment. "Promise me something y/n." You sat silently waiting for her to continue speaking. "Promise me that if you get scared or anything changes you'll talk to me. I'll help you, no matter what." You nodded and stood and wrapped your arms around her hugging her tight.

You were on your bed staring up at the ceiling when your phone went off. You grabbed it quickly and smiled when you read what it said. 'Hey it's Jason, I just wanted to check on you.' You sat up and found yourself staring at your phone thinking about what to say when your phone went off again. 'You there doll?' After a second you started typing answering him. 'I'm here sorry about that, Mom is a little worried. How is everything there?' You bit your lip while you waited for an answer. 'All good here, Bruce wants to meet you. He wants you and your mom to come over for dinner Friday. But I was thinking maybe you could come over tomorrow after school, meet him first.' You answered immediately not even giving yourself a chance to think about it. 'I'll talk to mom about Friday but I'd love to come over anyway. If we can work on our project too.' You smiled when your phone went off quickly realizing he must be holding his phone like you were. 'I think we can manage that. Uh hey question for you.' You felt your smile fade a little but answered anyway. 'Sure whats up?' It took him a while to answer and by the time he texted you back you had stood to pace scrambling for the phone when it finally went off on your bed. 'Do you think you could read to me? From where we left off this afternoon for a little while?' You sagged in relief and grabbed your book opening to your bookmark. 'Sure call me when ever you're ready.' Not even a minute later and your phone was ringing, you answered quickly and started reading, you kept your voice soft and calm occasionally pausing to make sure he was still awake. When you paused the last time and the only answer you got was a soft snore you whispered a good night and hung up quickly falling asleep yourself.

The next morning there was a note on the counter from your mom. 'Got called to work early, have a good day. Be good, Love you- Mom.' You smiled and scribbled a note for her to find when she got home. 'Mom going to Jason's to work on our project. Don't worry we will be supervised. I'll be home before too late. Love you- Y/n.' You left the apartment with a muffin and took your time walking down the stairs. You froze when you walked out the door and found Jason waiting for you. He was staring at his phone and clearly didn't see you come out, you debated clearing your throat but found yourself creeping up on him and running your fingers through his hair. His hand was wrapped around your wrist tightly and he was half off his motorcycle before he looked up and saw you smiling at him. He dropped your hand quickly with an apology. You brushed off his apology with one of your own. "It's too early for that crap, sorry I wont do it again, promise." He shook his head but said nothing instead held out a helmet for you and waited silently while you put it on and swung onto his bike. Arms wrapping around his waist tight while he put his own helmet back on.

This time when you got off the bike you were steadier and only stumbled once. Jason didn't laugh or tease you this time just placed his hand on your arm keeping you steady until you could walk alone. He released you and sat resting against his bike chewing on his lip and refusing to meet your eyes. You frowned and reached out tapping his check with your finger making him release his lip in surprise. "What's going on in that head of yours Jay?" He opened and snapped his mouth shut a few times before taking a deep breath and forcing his eyes up to meet yours. "How do you want this to go Y/n? Are you going to tell everyone or keep this quiet?" You tilted your head your confusion showing through. "It's not just my decision it's both of ours. If you don't want to tell anyone besides the office then we wont." He blinked a few times and you could see him relaxing as he slouched against the bike. "You don't wanna claim me? Stop girls from flirting with me?" You laughed sharply and shook your head. "Jason you're hot and your dad is Bruce Wayne, you will be flirted with for the rest of our lives. I'll just have to get used to it." He smirked pushing off his bike and stepping close. "You think I'm hot?" You rolled your eyes and shoved at his chest gently. "That would be the one thing you got from that sentence. Yes Jason I think you're hot along with just about every other girl at this school, most are just too afraid to be near you." He stopped mid-step towards you at that and frowned slightly. "Are you afraid of me Y/n? Or afraid to be near me?" You snickered before he finished asking shaking your head. "Not a chance, don't get me wrong I like the whole bad boy thing you got going with the leather jacket and motorcycle but I've heard you recite poetry and your feelings on Romeo and Juliet. Jason you couldn't scare me if you tried." The way his face fell you thought you hurt his feelings but then he laughed and pressed a kiss to your forehead before pulling you towards the building.

You were in the office halfway through first period before you were allowed to go to class. Thanks to Jason it was agreed that you would be able to stay in the classes you shared provided it wasn't a distraction for yourselves. You would also allowed to continue being partners provided you get your project done. Jason was smooth and reassured her that you two would be able to handle it. The principle made it clear that she thought you wouldn't be able to handle it and the thought made you frown but Jason just smiled and thanked her with a wink. He took your hand and ushered you out of the office before he started grumbling making you smirk. "Whats wrong Jay? Didn't that go your way?" He rolled his eyes as you teased him but couldn't stop the smile spreading slowly. "I hate pretending like that. Makes me feel...cheap." You stopped him and reached up brushing your knuckles down his cheeks gently. "I appreciate it Jason, I don't want to have to start over, thank you." He caught your hand before you could pull it away and brushed his lips over your knuckles. "Anytime doll, come on lets get you to class." He kept your hand in his as he walked you to your class passing his to walk you all the way.

Judy was standing by your desk arms crossed the second that bell rang and you smiled kindly at he fighting the blush and trying to pretend like nothing was different while she glared at you. "You better tell me what was so important you couldn't wait for me this morning. And you were late to class what was that about." You shook your head and gathered your things heading out the door. She followed directly behind you calling your name repeatedly. You half expected Jason to be waiting outside for you and when he wasn't you had to fight the frown that threatened to spread. A sharp punch to the arm drew your attention back to Judy when you were looking around to long. "Hello Y/n I'm talking to you! Who are you looking- Oh shit it happened!" You slapped your hand over her mouth and dragged her behind the stairs shushing her. "Judy please shh. If you're quiet I promise I'll tell you everything but you have to promise not to say anything okay?" You waited for her nod before you took your hand off her mouth. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke next. "Tell me everything, who is it?" You bit your lip but leaned forward whispering in her ear. "It was Jason, he was playing with my hair while reading to me yesterday after school." She broke away from you a slightly disgusted look on her face. "Jason!" You shushed her again covering her mouth. But she pulled away lowering her voice again. "But he didn't even have the start of his mark yet. How could you match with him." You shook your head at the anger in her voice. "He started getting it last week and he hadn't even told his dad yet. It doesn't matter honestly we matched and registered yesterday. We were both late to class because we were registering it with the office this morning." Judy was frowning when the warning bell rang. You pulled away from her ready to go to your class with Jason when she caught your arm turning you back to her. "Just be careful Y/n, you can't trust him not to cheat on you." When you looked at her face you could see the hatred and pain in her eyes and you realized she seemed to be talking from experience. You couldn't stop the hurt that flashed across your face and she quickly tried to backtrack but you were down the hallway before she could say anything else.

Jason was sitting in his seat head down on his desk when you walked in. You could feel the tears in your eyes and you closed them tightly willing them away. He picked his head up slightly frowning when you wouldn't meet his eyes and you buried your head in your arms waiting for class to start. "Y/n... Whats wrong?" You shook your head wiping your eyes with your face turned away. Before he could say anything else the teacher cleared his throat and drew everyone's attention. "Now normally I would allow you to continue working on your project uninterrupted for the day but it has come to my attention that some of you were fooling around yesterday so today you will be with your partners and I will be coming around and seeing where you all are in your books. Once I have met with you then you may either stay in the classroom or move somewhere else as you see fit. Who would like to go first?" Jason's hand shot up before you could say anything and he was dragging you up to the front. You both answered the questions and once your passes were signed Jason practically dragged you out of the classroom grabbing both his and your things so that you had no choice but to follow him. You both made it two steps before your teacher called out for you. He stepped outside the classroom and motioned you both closer. "I was informed by the office of the situation and while I don't think you two working together will be a problem just know I will be checking to make sure you are making progress and if not I will be separating you. Is that understood?" When you both nodded he shooed you away and stepped back into the classroom leaving Jason to drag you away again.

You found yourself following after Jason silently when he led you to the tables outside again. He dropped both of your things on the table and sat. You started to walk around the table but he grabbed you and pulled you into the seat next to him. You sighed and put your head down all your energy from this morning gone already. Jason's arm was wrapping around you and pulling you against him. You turned so your back was against his chest and he leaned so his lips were brushing your ear. "Talk to me Y/n, no matter what it is you can tell me what's bothering you." You kept your eyes closed afraid to look at him while you spoke. "I told Judy, I know we hadn't said if we were going to tell people or not but she knew I had matched I just had to tell her she's been my best friend-" He cut you off by moving your hair behind you and pressed a kiss to your cheek. "Shh it's okay, I expected you to tell her that was never a question relax." You felt yourself relaxing slightly unaware you had been worried about offending him. He continued speaking his voice low and a little rough. "I assume she didn't take it that well? Was she rude to you?" You shook your head slightly biting your lip debating if you should tell him. "No it was what she said about you that bothered me honestly." He laughed pulling away slightly. "Whatever she said I'm sure I've heard worse Y/n, you shouldn't let people talking shit about me bother you." You sighed and shook your head closing your eyes tightly. "She said I couldn't trust you and that you would cheat on me. Why does she hate you so much?" He sighed and you felt him shift behind you, when you turned his hand was running through his hair.

"Back when I first started here that bad boy thing we were talking about this morning was much worse. I was skipping class, starting fights and doing everything I could to get kicked out. Well Judy decided she like that and started playing at being my friend. Finally that wasn't enough and she started flirting with me, when I didn't do anything about it she asked me out. I agreed because well we didn't have our marks and who cares right?" He paused his story and looked at you expecting some reaction but you just nodded and waited staying silent so he continued. "Anyway I was out by the trees when I heard her talking to her friends about how she was just trying to get what she could out of me. I don't remember exactly what she was after but she couldn't wait for this dance coming up. So I told her I'd meet her at the dance and I thought about just standing her up but I figured that would be to easy." He sighed and stood up thrusting his hand through his hair roughly pacing directly in front of you. You reached out and caught his free hand drawing his attention to you and he dropped his hand with a huff before speaking again. "So I found a girl I knew from before and asked her. I paid for her dress and everything I mean I made sure she looked beautiful and I took her to the dance. Judy was waiting for me and when I walked in with that girl the whole school saw it. She was basically humiliated and she tried to confront me but I just laughed it off and danced with the other girl all night. I made sure everyone saw and the next day everyone was laughing at Judy."

Jason finally stopped pacing when he finished his story and he couldn't meet your eyes. You could only see the bottom half of his face and it was drawn and he was biting so hard on his lip you could see it bleed. He was standing in front of you when you wrapped your arms around his waist surprising him. He stiffened in your arms before he let his hands rest on your shoulders drawing you back to look at him directly. "Y/n?" His voice was hesitant and it took him a few tries to get your name out all the way. "Jason do you know how Judy became my friend? She knocked me down my first day of school all my books went everywhere and when no one laughed or even noticed she apologized said it was an accident and helped me up. It wasn't an accident but I forgave her anyway and then we were friends." He started to protest but you held up your hand stopping him. "I'm not saying you need to apologize Jason but maybe you two should talk about it. I bet you both have different versions in your heads and maybe you can figure it out." He hesitated but nodded after a second flinching when you reached up with a tissue and dabbed the blood welling up on his lip. "I'll talk to her if she's willing to talk to me, for you." You couldn't stop the smile that burst across your face and you threw your arms around his neck laughing when he caught you easily enough in his arms. He put you down after a minute and you both found your seats with you continuing where you left off last night reading to him.

By the time you were coming out of gym class a few classes later it seemed the whole school knew about you and Jason when you turned the corner heading to your locker trying to ignore the whispers you almost walked right past it but quickly backed up. There on the bulletin board was a picture of the two of you, Jason holding you up and your arms wrapped around his neck. You couldn't see his face from the angle but you could see yours and it was embarrassing. You ripped the paper down and stalked off towards your locker ignoring the shouts you got along the way. You made it to your locker only to find it plastered with those pictures and the word slut written on one of them covering your face. You could feel your face heating up as you ripped them down while a few people started throwing papers at you. You heard your name being called and Jason was there ripping the papers down with you. You yanked your locker open and more papers came spilling out all written on. You let them fall and grabbed your book pushing your way through the crowd forming around you. Jason called after you having stopped to pick up one of the papers that hadn't been written on. He caught up to you quickly enough you were being slowed by people surrounding you and he wrapped his arm around you pushing through and leading you away. You ran after him until he pulled you into an empty classroom keeping the lights off and shutting the door just before the crowd past still calling out for you both.

You could feel how hot your face was from embarrassment but Jason didn't say anything about that just took your chin in his hand and made you look up at him. "Are you okay Y/n?" You sat down heavily at a desk letting your head slam down on it hard. You sighed and after a minute lifted your head to find him kneeling next to you hand halfway out to you. "Well I guess there goes our choice in telling people. Now what do we do?" He shrugged finishing reaching out for you and rubbed gently at the red mark you knew had to be on your forehead. "Depends on you, we can just wait it out and let people forget about this on their own or we can give them a show before we go home." You chuckled at the mischievousness in his voice unable to stop yourself from asking what he had in mind. He shook his head eyes glinting in the dark classroom. "It'll be fun I promise but uh.... we might get in trouble." You thought about it for a second before shrugging throwing up your hands. "Ah fuck it, lets do it." He grinned and shot up to his feet reaching out to grab your hand pulling you to your feet. "Great just follow my lead okay? But right now get to your class, I'll see you soon." He peeked out the door and when he didn't see anyone he pushed you out the door but not before brushing his lips over yours shushing your surprised gasp.

It didn't take long for you to start getting nervous, it had taken your teacher ten minutes to settle down your class and once she finally did and started teaching the door burst open and Jason was there. He raced in ignoring the shouting and grabbed you. He threw you over his shoulder making you shout and grabbed your bag. You stiffened but didn't struggle fighting back a laugh when you heard Jason answer your teacher when she demanded to know what he was doing. "I just can't be apart from my girl any longer!" He was so dramatic you thought he was going to fake dying next. He took off out the door ignoring the shouting after you two and the hoots. You were laughing by the time he set you down in the next hallway and his grin was spread from ear to ear when he looked at you. He handed you your bag and grabbed your hand. You heard shouting behind you and Jason's grin widened impossibly tugging you into a run towards the doors. You let him pull you out the door and towards the parking lot but you hesitated before climbing on his bike. "Come on! Its the last class of the day! Get on babe!" You threw yourself on as a teacher burst into the parking lot shouting after you. Jason started up the bike hardly giving you enough time to throw your arms around him and he took off making you scream and clutch tighter to him.

Jason drove to the park and pulled in stopping the bike and turning half around to check on you. "You okay there doll? I know that was a little fast and you didn't have your helmet on sorry about that." Your eyes were squeezed tightly shut and you hadn't release him even as he half stood to keep the bike from falling over. He reached back and urged you to swing your leg over before doing the same and propping up the bike. He pushed you so you were still half leaning on the bike as he combed through your hair with his hands, smoothing the tangled mess that five minute ride had created. It took you a while to be able to trust your voice enough to speak. "Jason promise me you wont ever drive off with out me wearing a helmet again. I think I swallowed a bug." He laughed and cupped the back of your head pulling you into a hug. "I promise Y/n, come on lets get you something to drink." You leaned on him heavily letting him walk you into the park.

Jason's phone started going off ten minutes later and he smirked answering it with a wink towards you. You could hear a voice yelling through the phone but couldn't make it out. "Sorry. Yeah she is, I was going to bring her over. Okay, yeah ten minutes out. Cool see you then." He hung up his smirk still in place and he tucked your hair behind your ear making you raise your eyebrow. "You ready to meet Bruce doll? Because now is your chance to back out." You could see his smirk fade just slightly and before he could start biting at his lip you nodded. "Yeah lets go, please." He nodded and lead you back towards his bike this time holding out your helmet for you before either of you swung your legs over the bike. Whoa when had you started thinking about the helmet as yours... You took a deep breath and shoved your head into it swinging your leg over and wrapping your arms around his waist. You gripped the front of his jacket as hard as you could while he backed the bike up. You felt his back vibrate with his laugh and you mumbled at him to shut up. He just shook his head and took off making you grip him tighter.

Jason slowed down to a stop as he pulled up to a gate and punched a code in. The gate slide open easily and Jason was driving up the driveway not giving you enough time to take anything in before he had pulled into the garage. You yanked the helmet off and quickly started digging through your bag finding your hairbrush and dragging it through your hair straightening it out the best you could. Jason just waited patiently until you felt satisfied enough to slide off the bike and he could prop it up. You shoved your brush back into your bag and were twisting your hands together nervously before his leg even swung off the bike. He took off his helmet and draped it over the handle bars taking yours and doing the same thing. Before he could say anything the garage door was opened and you were confronted by an older man in a suit. "Ah master Jason, just on time. I trust you spoke to master Bruce?" Jason nodded and put his hand on your waist nudging you gently towards the door. "Yeah I spoke to him, Alfred this is Y/n, we are gonna be upstairs working on our project until Bruce gets home." He pushed you into the kitchen and tried to lead you upstairs but Alfred cleared his throat stopping him in his tracks. "It's lovely to meet you miss Y/n. I trust you and Jason will be comfortable working on your project in the library, I shall be up shortly with some snacks." Jason started to protest but you elbowed him in the side making him cut himself off with a groan. "I'm sure we will be fine there. Thank you very much." He nodded and you started walking the way Jason had been pushing you making him follow you.

Jason quickly caught up to you as you had stopped just past the kitchen staring up at the main hallway in awe. He shifted when you turned your eyes towards him a little uncomfortable until he held on his hand and you slipped yours into his easily enough. Guiding you by your hand he led you upstairs slowly enough that you could look around but it only took you a few minutes to make it to the library. Jason was smiling when he paused by the door turning to face you his hand on the doorknobs. "You know this is probably my favorite room in the whole house." He pushed the door open and let you walk in first not bothering to hide his smile when you spun in the middle of the room amazement clear on your face. You spoke quietly after a few minutes. "Jason this is amazing, you've been holding out on me." He chuckled slightly and made his way over to a table in front of a giant window. He placed his stuff down and you hadn't realized he had slipped your bag off your shoulder but he placed your things down next to his. "Go ahead take a look around if you want we can wait to get started." You smiled wide and rushed around the room looking at everything you could see as quickly as you could.

You called out for him a few minutes later having found a little nook with a window seat more then big enough for the two of you to sit. "Ah I see you found my section." He nodded to the shelves nearest you and you turned to see several well loved books sitting on the shelves. He sat on the window seat one leg propped up and leaning against the wall before patting the spot directly in front of him. "Come sit, I'll read to you, I think it's my turn now." You sat easily enough leaning your back against his chest and looking out the window. His voice wrapped around you drawing you into the story and your eyes slid closed so focused on his words you didn't notice anyone coming in. Jason stopped reading and you heard him speaking quietly but couldn't bring yourself to care enough to turn your head to see once you heard Alfred's voice. "Is she sleeping Master Jason? That can't be comfortable for her." You shook your head drawing their attention. "I'm awake just relaxed." Jason chuckled softly and pushed a cold bottle of water into your hands. "Here drink this before you really do fall asleep. Thanks Alfred we will be down for dinner I promise." You heard him walking away before Jason was back to speaking in your ear. "I'm pretty sure you were drooling on me for a bit there doll." You snapped your eyes open hand coming up to find your face dry. Jason laughed and caught your hand when you playfully swung at him. "I'm kidding! Relax, a little spit isn't gonna kill me." You could feel your face heating up and tried to turn away again but he caught you keeping you still and moving closer to you. "I'll prove it to you." His lips were against yours before you could say more then half of his name. "Jay-" You broke off with a sigh and let your eyes slide closed and his hand came up to tangle in your hair. He used his light grip to tilt your head and swipe his tongue across your bottom lip forcing a gasp from you.

Just as Jason started to deepen the kiss swiping just past your lips the door to the library slammed open and you heard a voice calling for Jason. You jolted away from him your head smacking against the window with a dull thud. Jason winced and rubbed at the back of your head soothing the throbbing there at the same time pressing your heating face to his chest blocking you off from whoever walked in. "What are you doing here?" He practically spat hand still gentle on your scalp even as the rest of him was tense. "Bruce called me yesterday and told me the news. I just happened to have today off and I thought I'd swing by." You could feel Jason's chest beneath your cheek and hand tighten before he spoke. "Listen Dick-" You pushed off of his chest with a sharp shout of his name. He turned his head to you glare softening slightly before he backtracked. "No listen- while its accurate- OW would you let me finish!" He cut himself off when you smacked him lightly on the chest making the man standing over you laugh so hard he threw his head back. Even Jason couldn't help but smile slightly even as he rubbed at his chest. "As rude as Jason can be this time he is technically correct. Richard Grayson Jason's brother, but I prefer Dick." He stuck out his hand to you waiting for you to take it before yanking you up and into a hug. Jason shouted and you could feel him trying to force Dick to let you go. You couldn't help it once you caught a glimpse of Jason's face red with anger and looking closely you could see some jealousy hidden in his eyes, you started to laugh. Dick quickly joining you as he spun you away keeping you in his arms while Jason chased after you. Dick with a smile on his face started humming and spinning you around like you were dancing making Jason stop chasing after you and stand in the middle of the room arms crossed keeping his eyes on you as Dick danced around the room with you. You were laughing too much to help or break away until finally he brought you back and spun you into Jason's arms. He was quick to catch you and hold you up as you sagged against him still glaring at Dick while you slowly stopped laughing. Dick clapped him on the shoulder and bowed at you once you finally stopped answering. "I hope to get the privilege to dance with you for real at the next party. Assuming of course that Jason could stop being jealous long enough to give anyone else a change." Still giggling you inclined your head slightly while Jason sputtered next to you. Shouting after him about not being jealous as he swung around and left letting the door close softly behind him.

Jason turned to find you still smiling and you watched his face fall into a slight pout. You had to fight not to start laughing all over again until Jason with his hands gripping you one on your waist the other on your cheek slammed your lips against his. It was rough and awkward teeth mashing together nothing like the gentle kiss before you were interrupted but it made you sigh and throw your arms around his neck relaxing and opening to let him explore. He broke away to let you both breath resting his forehead against yours and you heard him mutter. "I'm not jealous of him." You chuckled softly and reached up patting his cheek gently before your eyes went wide as what Dick said fully sunk in. "Wait... he said party... like a full on Wayne party? Oh fuck no!" You missed the look of shock that crossed Jason's face as you swore while you pushed away from him scrambling over to the table to try and grab your stuff. "Hey hold on! Where are you going? There's no party tonight relax." Your eyes were wide when he spun you to face him he had to grab your wrists to keep you from pulling away from him. "Jason I can't... I hate people like honest to God. I can't stand people looking at me and if I have to go to one of those that's all they're going to be doing." You didn't even realize you were having a panic attack until Jason pulled you into his arms and started rubbing your back. He forced you to start naming things off slowly bringing you down from your panic until you were calm enough to recognize several things hand changed. At some point Jason had sat you down at the table and he was squatting in front of it. He pushed a bottle of water into your hand and helped you to take slow sips until your breathing evened out. Once your breathing had slowed he reached up and wiped tears away you hadn't even realized had started to fall. He pulled you from the chair into his lap on the floor pushing your head onto his shoulder and rocking with you gently until you took a deep shaky breath in and pulled away slightly. You wiped your eyes and forced out an apology. "Shh don't apologize love, you have nothing to be sorry for I promise." You could see your tears staining his uniform shirt and knew your mascara had to be running but he just cupped your cheek and pressed a light kiss to your forehead. "No matter what I won't ever force you to do something you aren't comfortable with. So if you never want to go to a Wayne party with me I won't make you, please don't cry anymore." Unable to talk anymore you closed your eyes and rested your head on his shoulder again drawing in deep breaths until you stopped shaking. Jason sat in silence with you on his lap stroking your from the top of your head down to the middle of your back.

Jason's phone started to go off and he groaned shifting you slightly to shut off the alarm. "Doll are you okay to go have dinner? If not I can bring you home." You shook your head and slid off his lap using his shoulder to keep your legs from collapsing under you. "No, I'll be okay, is there somewhere I can get cleaned up?" You motioned to the mess you knew to be on your face and he frowned but nodded standing and handing you your bag that had fallen to the ground when he pulled you into his arms. He kept his hand at your waist while he led you down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door after a short walk and opened it for you. " Here you can use the bathroom while I change." He motioned to the bathroom while he stepped further into what you realized was his room and you rushed into the bathroom. It only took you a few minutes to fix your makeup and you were so glad you kept makeup wipes in your bag. But when you looked down to fix your uniform you frowned finding make up on your shirt and your blazer had been left in the library. You groaned and took off the shirt thankful for the habit of wearing tank tops under your shirt. You stepped out of the bathroom holding your shirt and caught a glimpse of Jason as he was sliding a t-shirt over his head. You could see muscles and scars throughout his back but you didn't ask. Instead you waited until the shirt was on and cleared your throat. "Do you have a sweatshirt or something I can borrow? I got makeup on my shirt too." He nodded and went digging in his closest. In the back he found an old ragged red hoodie that was too small for him now but it was big on you. He helped you slip you arms into it and smiled slightly when you had to push the sleeves up a few times to get your hands free. "There hows that?" When you nodded he zipped the hoodie up for you when the zipper got stuck a few times and he couldn't resist pulling the hood over your head covering your eyes making you fight him to get away. "There it is, I was wondering how long it would be." He continued when you looked at him confused. "Your smile, it was gone for a while. Listen if you aren't feeling up to dinner Bruce will understand honestly." He was still holding on to the edges of the hood using that grip to keep your eyes on him so you could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I know but I'd rather get this over with, please?" He nodded and let go of the hoodie slipping one hand down to take yours instead. You followed him downstairs your grip on his hand tight.

You were thankful when Jason led you into a room off the kitchen with a small table and you realized you wouldn't be forced to eat in the big dining room you had passed through earlier. Dick was already sitting at the table chatting with Alfred as he walked in and out. Dick patted the seat next to him with a grin making Jason glare at him. "Master Dick please don't tease her, I rather like her." You couldn't help the beaming smile that spread across your face at that. "Thank you Alfred I appreciate that. Is there anything I can do to help." He blinked at you in surprised before shaking his head kindly. "Oh no thank you I just have one dish left. Please sit, I shall be right back." You sank into the seat next to Jason making Dick pout slightly even as Jason stuck his tongue out at him. "Jason don't be a child." The three of you turned your heads sharply to find Bruce standing in the doorway suit jacket unbuttoned and he made his way to the table. He sat at the head of the table next to Jason and Dick before he turned slightly to you. "Hello Y/n, did Jason give you a tour or just lock you up in the library?" Jason was trying to say something but a slight glare from Bruce cut him off. "I'll take that as he kept you in the library well maybe tomorrow you two can take a break from your project and he can show you around. If he didn't scare you away anyway." You shook your head voice quiet when you spoke. "No sir he didn't scare me away." He smiled kindly at you before knocking Dick's hand away from the basket of rolls and holding them out to you. "Dick didn't we teach you anything? Guests first please." You took one before looking around and realizing Alfred wasn't sitting with you. You were speaking before you thought better of it even if you had to try twice to get the words out. "Isn't Alfred joining us?" You had turned your eyes to Jason who was loading his plate up with food so you missed the smile that spread across Bruce's face. "Of course he is, Jason go get him will you?" Jason nodded and jolted up heading into the kitchen.

Dinner passed quickly once Alfred joined you Dick and Jason joking and drawing you into it. They missed the looks passed between Alfred and Bruce but you didn't. When everyone finished you stood up and started clearing the table ignoring the protests from Alfred although you didn't fight him when you offered to wash the dishes and he looked offended. Jason was quick to help you bring the left over food and dishes into the kitchen earning him a look from Bruce which he just shrugged off. He led you back to the table once everything was brought into the kitchen and Alfred shooed the two of you away. When you sat back down Jason's hand found your knee and he stroked soothing lines into it with his thumb. Dick and Bruce were in the middle of a discussion when you joined them once again at the table and whatever it was about Bruce was obviously against it ending the conversation with a firm no. You shifted uncomfortably drawing Jason's eyes to yours and he squeezed your knee reassuringly. Bruce changed the subject quickly. "Okay Y/n so Friday night you and your mother is coming over right?" You nodded and cleared your throat before speaking. "I haven't asked her yet but I can't imagine she would say no." Bruce nodded and leaned forward like he had a secret. "And what would win her over you think? The kitchen or the dinning room?" You sighed and bit your lip knowing your mother would be thrilled to eat in the dinning room. "Honestly sir the dinning room, she'd get a kick out of it. It would be so fancy for her." He nodded seriously tapping his finger to his lips. "Fancy it is then! Jason mentioned your mother but nothing about your father is he not coming?" You stiffened and felt Jason's grip on you loosen for a second before tightening again. You started speaking before he could say anything not giving him a chance to explain for you. "He's not around, he pays for my schooling and uniforms and stuff but that's it. I haven't seen him in years." Bruce nodded frowning slightly before leaning back in his chair. "Alright so it'll be the four of us then." Dick snapped his head up from playing with his phone protesting. "Hey what about me?" Jason let out a laugh until you nudge him in the ribs. "You are not invited Dick, you have to work and besides I'm sure Jason would appreciate it if Y/n's mother actually liked this family." You could hear the teasing in Bruce's voice and it made you smile slightly not even noticing when Jason's hand lifted from your knee and his arm went over the back of you chair.

Jason stood about an hour later after looking at the clock and stretched. He spoke to you when you looked up at him your neck popping slightly. "I should get you home it's getting late, come on doll." He reached his hand out for yours and tugged you to your feet ignoring the kissing noised Dick was making. Bruce turned his eyes to you smiling kindly at you. "It was nice to meet you Y/n, I look forward to Friday." You nodded at him as Jason nudged you gently towards the kitchen. You stopped to grab your book bag and smiled at Alfred who was leaning against the counter sipping tea. "Thank you for dinner Alfred it was delicious." He placed his cup down and reached into the fridge producing a container of food which he pushed into your hands. "I'm glad you think so. You can eat this for me then, so they wont." He turned an eye to the dinning room and Jason who grumbled under his breath. You let Jason nudge you into the garage waving over your shoulder and shouting a goodbye out before he closed the door. You slipped on your helmet and climbed on the bike behind Jason unable to help the smile growing on your face.

Jason stopped the bike directly in front of the door to your apartment building and while you were pulling off your helmet you heard him digging inside the bag. Once you got it off and held it out to him you realized he was holding your blazer out to you. "Oh thanks, I forgot all about this. Do you want your sweatshirt back?" He stopped your hand on the zipper shaking his head before you could pull it down. "Nah you keep it doll, it looks better on you then it ever did on me." He smirked when you blushed and reached up stroking your cheek gently. "Jason let me know when you get home safe okay?" You grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm settling for that instead of asking him to take his helmet off. At his nod you turned and made your way up the stairs and into the building pausing at the door to turn and wave at him.

You unlocked your door a few minutes later and were met with your mom half asleep on the couch. She jolted up and turned towards the door. "Hey mom, rough day?" She was glaring at you arms crossed before you finished speaking. "Yes, would you care to explain why I got a call from your school saying your soulmate interrupted your class and carried you out of it? And what the hell are you wearing?" You opened your mouth just to be cut off by her. "Never mind, Y/n if you aren't going to take your education seriously then you can finish out your year at Gotham Central." You shook your head and dropped to the couch beside her eyes pleading. "No I'm sorry it wont happen again I promise. I'll get the notes and make up the homework first thing tomorrow." She nodded eyes still narrowed slightly so you changed the subject slightly. "Jason's dad invited us both for dinner on Friday." She nodded and sighed leaning back slightly. "I assume that's where you were then? Is he nice?" You nodded and pulled the leftovers out of your bag. "They gave me this, I'm not sure if you ate but if not you can have it." She took it from you and when you stood heading for your bedroom she called out to you stopping you at the hallway. "Y/n I know having a soulmate is new but keep your Sunday open okay? I'd still like to go out for your birthday." You smiled at her and nodded. "Of course Mom, goodnight."

Your phone was ringing as you got into your bedroom and you answered it while dropping your bag on your desk. "Hey I made it home safe, you okay?" You sighed and sank into your desk chair rubbing at the back of your neck. "Yeah mom's a little mad about me ditching class but she agreed to dinner on Friday!" You tried to sound enthused but quickly found yourself biting your lip. "Well good I'm glad. Hey I forgot to ask but.... What do you want for your birthday?" You chuckled at his direct question and shook your head slightly. "I'm pretty sure most people would try to be subtle about it. But I'm good I don't need anything." He scoffed and you could practically see him roll his eyes. "Good thing I didn't ask for what you need then. Come on Y/n give me a little help here I only have until Sunday. Well technically Saturday assuming you're going to spend Sunday with your mom." You sighed before grinning a little. "See if I told you something that would ruin all sorts of things but I will help you out a little bit. Try something that is special to you." Before he could say anything your mom was shouting at you from the hallway to hang up and do your homework. "I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow good luck." You were laughing slightly when you hung up Jason protesting slightly.

You weren't even at the lobby door when you heard Jason pull up on his bike the next morning. By the time you opened the door he was leaning against the bike and his helmet was resting on the seat, yours next to it. His arms were crossed but as soon as he saw you he smiled and his arms fell to his sides. You stepped up to him and before you could reach around him for your helmet he grabbed your arm and pulled you close pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. His tongue brushed past your lips just long enough for you to get a taste of mint before he pulled away. Your eyes stayed closed when he pulled away until he chuckled, you could only imagine what he saw when he looked down at you like that. He rested his forehead against yours his voice quiet when he spoke. "Good morning doll." You smiled when he groaned as you pulled away and leaned in far enough to brush your lips over his again. He tried to hold you there but gave up after you backed further away. "Alright you win, I'll take you to school come on." He let you take the helmet this time and climb on uninterrupted.

You hesitated once Jason pulled into the parking lot unsure about the day. Jason reached back to where you were frozen and squeezed your thigh just above your knee gently. You sighed and swung yourself off the bike handing him back the helmet as you straightened your uniform. Jason stepped close and you had to tilt your head back to look at his face, he gripped the collar of your blazer and pulled you up on your toes pulling you in for a kiss until you relaxed against him. He slowly let you drop back on your feet smirking when you hummed against him. You hardly heard his whisper even with his lips against your ear breath making you shiver. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows you're mine." As his voice faded in so did several others making you flush heavily when you realized you had had an audience. He chuckled when you smacked his arm voice cracking when you yelled his name. You stomped away leaving him calling after you still chuckling.

Ignoring Jason proved harder then you thought when he was determined to make you talk to him. You broke just before lunch when arms wrapped around your waist and a voice was in your ear that decidedly was not Jason's. You struggled to pull away even as you were shoved against your locker. As the bell rang signaling the start of class and you looked around to realize there was no one else around you cursed yourself for forgetting your book. Trying desperately to pull away only got your head slammed into your locker and the voice back in your ear. "Come on you give it up for the charity case but not me? I'm so hurt Y/n, all your flirting for years and you chose him?" You threw your head back hard enough to connect with his skull making you both groan as your vision swam. Two more pairs of hands grabbed you and you realized as things came into focus you were being dragged away. Your head was jerked back and a harsh whisper in your ear filled you with fear. "We are going to ruin you for him, first me, then my boy over here and finally both of us. He'll never be able to look at you again." You began to struggle again calling out just to have a hand slapped over your mouth. You bit down hard enough on the hand to taste blood and it was yanked away with a yelp. You were fighting to get away as you were being pushed into a closet. You heard a shout and a thud and the door was forced closed leaving you locked in the dark. You pounded on the door shouting until your vision swam and the floor rose up to meet you.

Gentle hands were running through your hair and down your back when the darkness started to fade. Your eyes opened slowly and you had to blink several times to get your vision to focus. You had to close your eyes again when your stomach lurched painfully the hands in your hair never stopping even as you felt a pressure shift on the bed next to you. You could hear a voice a few feet away but you couldn't make out the words. Before you gave in to the darkness encroaching in on your eyes you heard Jason's voice in your ear sounding devastated. "I'm so sorry Y/n, I swear this will never happen again, I'll protect you." You felt lips brush over your forehead and you inched your hand across the bed until you found his chest. As your hand found his heartbeat you gave in falling unconscious for the second time that day.

Before your eyes opened and you could see where you were you registered a body resting next to yours. Ignoring the pain that shot through your head you tried to sit up. Black tousled hair next to you on the pillow registered first then the need to vomit. Scrambling off the bed you fell to the ground finding the trash can you vomited. Hands were pulling back your hair and a soothing voice came next as everything slowly stopped swimming around you. "That's it, get it all out sweetheart, its okay just relax." You raised your head from inside the can slowly trying to keep the world from spinning around you. Jason was next to you on the ground holding out a bottle of water for you before you could ask. You rinsed your mouth out first then drank down the rest of the water leaning against the bed eyes taking in the room. It didn't take much for you to realize you were in a hospital room you looked down at your arm and thanked everything that the IV hadn't gotten yanked out of your arm when you fell off the bed. Jason's face came into view again and he reached out slowly giving you more then enough time to pull back. "Lets get you back on the bed okay? Easy now." He lifted you easily enough and laid you back on the bed covering you with the blankets and wrapping something around your shoulders. Once the world stopped swimming from that small movement you patted the bed next to you. Once Jason crawled back onto the bed his arm resting over your waist you spoke or tried to. Your voice was horse from screaming and you broke off several times. Finally you managed to get out enough that he could understand you. "Happened...? Why...Hospital?" Jason wouldn't meet your eyes when he answered you but his grip on your waist tightened. "How much do you remember?" You thought for a second ignoring the pain that caused and spoke your voice slowly becoming stronger if a little rougher. "Being grabbed, my head into the locker, I headbutted him then the closet. It went dark..." Jason's eyes were squeezed shut while you spoke and you reached up to stroke his cheek pausing when you saw your wrist wrapped up. He opened his eyes and followed your gaze. "You sprained your wrist when you tried to yank out of his grip I guess. You have a concussion and you needed twenty stitches from the locker. You look pretty badass I gotta say." You chuckled slightly ignoring the pain that caused. "Is that why I passed out?" He nodded and you took in his face for the first time fully. He had a few stitches over his eye, a busted lip and a dark bruise on his cheek. When he raised his hand to run through your hair you saw his knuckles bruised and still slightly bloodied. "You look pretty badass yourself Jay." He shook his head and pulled you against his chest taking a deep breath. He spoke his voice rumbling in his chest. "Go back to sleep I'll be here when you wake up, I'm not going anywhere."

The sunlight filtering through your blinds made your head pound but when you turned your head away Jason was resting beside you eyelashes resting on his cheeks and you could see clearly how bruised his face was in the morning light. You sighed wondering how bad you look when your door opened and a nurse bustled in. You raised your fingers to your lips when she opened her mouth and pointed to Jason. She smiled kindly and moved over to the side of your bed whispering to you. "He wouldn't leave fought us tooth and nail, every time we left the room he crawled into bed with you no matter how many times we made him get out. It was sweet actually, you don't see much of that even with soulmates." She handed you a cup of water as she wrote a few things down. You cleared your throat before speaking, your voice seeming rougher then last night. "Where's my mom? I though she would be here.." You trailed off at the nurses frown before she smoothed her features. "We had to remove her, she kept fighting us for everything we were doing. She actually tried to force the doctor not to give you stitches." She scoffed and shook her head before taking your empty cup and speaking again. "Now that you are awake she can come back if you want?" You looked down at Jason sleeping on the bed and shrugged making her nod knowingly. "It can always wait until later, in the meantime try to get some more sleep, you need it."

A few hours later you woke again to soft voices by the door. Sliding your hand across the bed you shifted when you didn't find any warmth next to you. The voices registered as you woke more fully. "Jason it's time to go home, she's woken up now and she'll be headed home as soon as her mom gets here." You could hear the stubbornness in Jason's voice when he answered back. "I'm not leaving her alone. No way Bruce, forget it." You heard a sigh and a door open. "Fine but you know her mom isn't going to let you go home with them. She was furious when you weren't forced to leave too." You shifted drawing their attention and Jason rushed over to you hand going around your shoulders. You brushed him off with a smile sitting up thankful the room only spun a little bit. "He's right Jay, you should go home, get some rest." He frowned eyes betraying how much that hurt, you couldn't help but flinch. "I just mean you look dead on your feet besides if I'm cleared to go home then I'll be at school tomorrow and I'm gonna need a ride." Jason sighed and you knew you had won but it seemed small as his frown spread. "I'll wait outside for you Jason." Bruce closed the door softly while Jason sat in the chair next to your bed. "I don't want to leave you alone Y/n..." You cupped his chin gently drawing his eyes to yours. "Jason I'm already in a hospital its the best place for me to be. Please go home get some sleep in your own bed, you look awful." He smirked slightly and winked. "Oh come on you know you think I'm sexy like this." You couldn't help it, you laughed and shook your head turning his smirk into a full on grin. "Actually I think you properly rested is sexier." He sighed and rested his forehead gingerly against yours letting his eyes slide closed. "Alright you win, but I want you to call me if you need anything. And get as much sleep as you can okay?" You nodded and patted his hand when he stood. He cupped your cheek and kissed the top of your head lingering there until you pushed gently on his hip and shooed him out the door.

Your mom was there half an hour later arms wrapping around your neck sobbing loudly. You flinched at the noise and the jarring of her arms being thrown around you, you patted her back awkwardly until she calmed down enough to pull away. "Oh Y/n I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, you must have been so scared!" You sighed as her voice got higher and pulled away as best you could. "It's fine mom can you stop screaming? Please?" She frowned sharply but lowered her voice next time she spoke. "Fine well let's sign your paperwork and take you home then." She spun on her heel and marched out the door it was then you realized she was dressed up like she was ready for work. You sighed as you heard her yelling at the nurses station and swung your feet over the edge of the bed. You found your uniform folded on the table next to your bed and sighed when you realized your shirt and blazer were covered in blood but turning slightly you found Jason's leather jacket had slipped off your shoulders and pooled around your waist when you turned. You realized he must have wrapped it around you to keep you warm and forgotten about it. You changed as quickly as you could but had to lean on the bed so you wouldn't fall over. You had just slipped your arms into Jason's jacket when your mom walked in. She shook her head at you but said nothing when you stood. A nurse followed her in with a wheelchair and helped you in. You could hear your mom complaining the whole time as the nurse pushed you out to the front where her car was waiting. The nurse helped you into the car and while your mom was walking around to the other side she spoke. "Now you need to take it easy this note has you excused from gym and straining activities for two weeks. You should limit your computer and TV time as much as possible. If at school you feel faint no matter what you are doing find a place to lay down, you need to come back in two weeks to get checked out got all that?" You nodded and took the piece of paper handed to you. The nurse closed the car door as you buckled your seat belt leaving you in silence as your mom drove away.

Your mom shooed you into your bedroom as soon as you got home and you held onto the walls until you made it to your bed. A few minutes later she burst in and shoved a water bottle and sandwich into your hands. "Okay baby, I gotta go to work, I'll be home late seeing as I had to go in late. I'll bring you home something for dinner okay?" She turned and closed the door behind her stopping you from saying anything to her. It didn't take you long to get bored listening to music and staring at the wall. You reached for your phone and hesitated before texting Jason. 'Are you awake still?' You didn't send anything else not wanting to wake him up if he was sleeping. But you got a response almost instantly anyway. 'Yeah what's wrong?' You sighed wondering if you should tell him you were alone but decided against it. 'I can't sleep anymore and I'm not supposed to watch TV or stare at anything for too long.' Your phone went off but instead of a text Jason was calling you, when you answered his voice was filled with laughter when he spoke. "So you've been home for what? An hour? And you're already bored?" He laughed again when you sighed. "Yeah yeah its hilarious are you gonna help me or you just gonna laugh at me?" He stopped laughing still occasionally chuckling and took a deep breath. "That's why I called you doll, are you comfortable? Need anything before I bore you to sleep?" You smiled and slide under your covers laying Jason's jacket over them as well. "I'm good go ahead bore me." You could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke next. You half expected him to make up some story to tell you but instead he just started reading the book to you again. You were surprised he knew where you had left off but shrugged it off and let yourself focus on his voice. With your eyes closed and nothing but his words in your ear it didn't take long for the pain in your head to become a dull ringing. Jason read to you for over an hour before your breathing evened into an almost sleep. He stopped and started to hang up but you let yourself give in. "Stay on the phone please Jay... Just for a while." You could hear him shift and a rustle before he spoke. "Of course love, anything."

When you woke again it was dark and your phone was still next to you. You grabbed it and realized you were still on the call with Jason. He was breathing evenly obviously sleeping. You heard him shift and the breathing sounded quieted so much you could hardly hear it. Realizing he must have fallen asleep with you you made to hang up but you heard a noise coming from the line. It sounded like a whine and you pulled the phone closer to your ear when you heard it again. "Jason? Hey you okay?" A shuffling noise and another whine this one louder made you realize Jason must be dreaming. When he whimpered you called his name louder until you heard his breathing change just slightly. "Jason! Hey! Jason talk to me please?" He sniffed and you heard a groan."Y/n....? Are you okay?" You sighed relieved. "Yeah but it sounded like you were having a nightmare, I wanted to make sure you were okay." You could a shuffling noise and Jason yawned. "I'm good, thank you for waking me up. Listen can you hold on for a minute? I'm starving." You chuckled and agreed it was silent for a minute before you realized you had to used the bathroom. You were surprised when you made it back before him with you walking as slow as you were. The two of you talked for another hour before saying good night and hanging up Jason promising to be there bright and early to pick you up so you both could get the work you missed from being out.

When you stepped out of the apartment building after fighting for half an hour to cover most of the bruising with make up although there was nothing you could do about the line of stiches along your hairline you were surprised to see Jason leaning against a car instead of his bike. He rushed over to you as soon as you stepped out the door and you had to put your hand on his chest to stop him from picking you up. "Jason I'm fine honestly, I can walk on my own I promise." His lips puckered like he wanted to say something but he just raised his hands in defeat giving in and letting you walk alone. "Whats with the car Jay?" He rubbed at the back of his neck looking a little ashamed. "Bruce thought the ride might be too rough for your head so he lent me the car until you go back to the doctors." You hummed and shrugged before remembering and reaching in your bag. You pulled out his jacket and pushed it at him until he took it without argument. "You still need your jacket Jason thank you for lending it to me." He shrugged and started to shrug it on before he noticed something peeking out of your bag. He grinned at you when he realized it was his red sweatshirt and pulled it out of your bag. You started to say something but broke yourself off when he slid your bag off your shoulder and tossed it into the car. You didn't fight when he slipped your blazer off and replaced it with his sweatshirt. "Jason this isn't part of the uniform." He smirked and opened the car door for you throwing your blazer in the back. "If anyone asks just say you couldn't get the blood out and you're waiting for a new one." You opened your mouth to argue but shrugged and let it go. Buckling yourself in while Jason slid into the drivers seat. Once the car was in drive Jason's hand found your thigh and he didn't move it until he was climbing out of the car in the parking lot.

Jason's arm wrapped protectively around your waist and this time you didn't fight it, you leaned into him letting him led you through the people to the office. You handed in your note and waited while the secretary made a copy of it for the records. Jason was leaning against the counter no note to offer for himself but he just smiled and winked at her making her giggle like a teenager. You rolled your eyes and grabbed Jason's arm pulling him off the counter and out of the office when the original was thrown back at you. Jason dragged his hand through his hair with a chuckle arm coming back to wrap around you. "Jealous doll?" The wink he gave you assured you he was teasing but his voice made you stiffen. You spoke sweetly leaning in to his ear "What's there to be jealous of? You didn't sleep in her hospital bed." He smirked and inclined his head in surrender reaching up and tucking your hair behind your ear as you turned the corner. You stopped short at your locker and flinched at the dent left there. Jason started to say something but you just waved him off kicking the door a little to get it open. You pulled out everything you would need for the day so there would be no reason to go back and walked away slamming it closed without another look.

You stopped at each of your and Jason's classrooms picking up any hands out and getting copies of the notes you missed. You had missed a pop quiz but apparently you were given a hundred automatically. When you and Jason reached your shared class the teacher was sitting at his desk reading. Jason cleared his throat making him jump and sigh when he saw you. "I was wondering if I would see you two today. How are you feeling Y/n?" Pleasantly surprised at the only teacher who had bothered to ask you told him honestly. "Moving fast is still a little rough but I'm alright thanks. Did we miss anything important?" He shook his head smiling slightly. "Nope everyone has been reading. I am willing to give you two an extra week if you need it." You both nodded and thanked him. The bell rang signaling the first class before you could say anything.

The day passed simply with only a few comments being said Jason was waiting for you outside of every classroom and glared at anyone who tried to come near you. The end of the day found you standing in the bathroom waiting to go out so that Jason wouldn't snap when someone got too close while walking next to you again. The door opened and Judy walked in, she froze when she saw you standing there and hesitated before stepping up to the sink. When she spoke you almost missed it over the water she had running at full blast. "I'm sorry about the other day, they took it too far." You had started to step away when what she said made sense. "I'm sorry did you say they took it too far? You mean there was a stopping point?" She stuttered and backed up caught between you and the sink once you stopped advancing on her. "I.... They were just supposed to scare you! I didn't realize he was going to try...." She cut herself off and looked up at you hands shaking. "What is wrong with you! I've done nothing but be your friend and you turned them loose on me! I heard them Judy, they put me in that closet to rape me." You shoved her and spun stalking out of the bathroom ignoring her call for you. You passed Jason running towards the parking lot tears sliding down your face freely.

You made it to Jason's car before he managed to catch up with you and you had to sink down to the ground so you wouldn't fall over. Jason dropped to the ground in front of you trying to wrap his arms around you but you pushed his hands away holding yours up defensively. He kept his hands on his lap where you could see them and just knelt in front of you blocking you off from the few stragglers who hadn't left yet. You were shaking violently trying to keep your breathing even as you hiccuped around your tears. Jason murmured soothingly just loud enough for you to head until you managed to get your breathing under control. You raised your head enough to see him through the tears in your eyes. His face was filled with concern but he kept his distance until you reached your hand out shakily to him. "Take me somewhere Jason, anywhere." He nodded silently taking your hand and helping you up keeping you steady when the world swayed under your feet.

Jason drove silently hand never leaving your thigh the whole way out. You expected him to drive to his house but he passed it not even looking that direction. You closed your eyes and focused on the warmth of his hand and his thumb stroking circles on your knee. You could feel it burning through your pants in a way that shouldn't be pleasant but his touch could be nothing else. Jason stopped the car and removed his hand long enough to put it in park and come around to open your door. When you didn't open your eyes or move to get out Jason reached over and unbuckled you shushing you when you stiffened. He picked you up too easily from the seat and kicked the door closed. When you felt something beneath you again you forced your eyes open. Jason had parked over looking the city and had placed you on the trunk. He climbed up next to you and maneuvered himself so he was sitting behind you and your back was resting against his chest. You realized once he placed his hands on your thighs that he had sat you both so you could lean on him or get away from him equally as easily. You let a few more tears slip out and your breath hitched a little in your throat before he finally spoke. "Hey easy, its okay sweetheart, I promise." You leaned on him and took his hands from your thighs wrapping them around you as best you could. He let you get comfortable before his hand came up and slowly stroked up and down your arm keeping his movements slow and obvious to you.

No idea how long you sat like that until Jason spoke his voice calm and quiet in your ear. "Y/n look." You opened your eyes and you followed his eyes finding the sun setting over Gotham, no dark clouds covering it for once. "It's beautiful up here. Is that why you brought me here?" He shrugged and brushed his lips over your temple. "It's the first place I could think of. Do you want to tell me what happened?" You knew he wouldn't force you but you knew it would eat at him knowing something freaked you out that much. So you sighed and reached back letting your hand find his cheek before sliding into his hair. He hummed tilting his head into your hand. "You're trying to distract me." You still didn't drop your hand but you closed your eyes before you spoke afraid to see how he would feel. "Judy told me that she set it up, that they were just supposed to scare me. She didn't want them to hurt me apparently. You should have seen her face when I told her what they said about raping me." Jason stiffened behind you his hand freezing on your arm and you felt his chest rumble against your back in what seemed like a growl. Finally unable to bear the silence you pried your eyes open to find Jason staring at you unseeingly. "Jay....Jason....." You fell silent when he didn't answer you just started dragging your hand through his hair again in attempt to relax him. After a while he reached up and grabbed your hand bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to your palm. He closed your fist and brought it to your chest where he rested it over your heart almost like a promise. You felt your lip tremble but shook it off turning as far as you could to press your lips to his.

The sun was falling below the sky line when it started to rain. Of course being Gotham it couldn't start slow it had to drop all at once making you gasp in shock. Jason pushed you off the trunk and pushed you toward the car door using his jacket to shield you as best as he could from the ice cold rain. Once you were in the car he ran around and climbed in the drivers seat totally soaked and hair plastered around his face. He blasted the heat when your teeth started to chatter but he didn't put the car in drive just stared at the sky. "Jason....?" He shook himself spraying you with water and making you gasp again. He chuckled but the smile didn't reach his eyes making you frown. "Why don't we get you something to eat doll?"

You were sitting on your bed looking out the window as the sun rose. You hadn't been able to fall asleep last night and other then the text from Jason saying he got home safe he hadn't spoken to you. You couldn't help but wonder what bothered him more if it was what they had said or that you hadn't told him right away. So you dragged yourself through your morning routine and drove yourself crazy wondering if he would be outside waiting for you. Your mom was sipping her coffee when you made it downstairs ten minutes early. She eyed you over her mug but said nothing about the earliness. "You excited for dinner tonight? After everything that happened I'm surprised I didn't meet him at the hospital, seems like that boy just gets to run around." You shrugged and made yourself a coffee ignoring her comment about relying on caffeine. You drank it in silence and stepped out the apartment with a wave and a see you later.

Jason was of course waiting for you and if you couldn't see the exhaustion in your face you certainly could see it in his. He hadn't gotten out of the car but as soon as you opened the door you could see it. You got in silently and the ride stayed that way until you pulled into the parking lot. His hand came over and caught yours just long enough to stop you from getting out and drawing your eyes to his face before he dropped it to your lap. With his head turned towards you, you could see a white bandage on the cheek that had been untouched before and another on his neck. You reached out unthinking and brushed your fingers over them. He flinched slightly but caught your hand keeping you from pulling away as he rested his cheek in your hand. "Jason what happened?" He started to shake his head but stopped sighing. "Dick came over and I was angry. It was just supposed to be "training."" He used quotes around training and you were about to ask before you remembered him telling you he was a detective in Bludhaven. You nodded and leaned over pressing a kiss to his chin. "I'm sorry Jason." He just shrugged and opened his car door waiting for you to follow him. As soon as you stepped out of the car you could see how tired he was sagging against the hood of the car trying to stay upright. Normally his arm would wrap around your waist but you let yours slid around his surprised he leaned on you so easily.

You found Jason sitting under the tree inside the courtyard during lunch his eyes were closed and as you sank next to him a small snore escaped. It was easy for you to encourage him to lay his head on your lap his eyes hardly opening. A simple whisper and he was asleep again before his eyes fell closed again. You sat silently watching the rain drip off the roof brushing his hair back and calming him when he stiffened. When the final bell rang ending the lunch period you sighed but shook his shoulder gently. "Jason lunch is over." He sat up and you jerked your head back barely avoiding your heads hitting. He rubbed his hand over his face and groaned before covering a yawn. "Sorry Y/n I didn't mean to fall asleep." You waved your hand and pushed yourself up brushing yourself off. "No problem come on we gotta get to class." You held your hand out and pulled him up when he took it, he frowned when he heard your stomach growl but said nothing yet.

You sat in your last class for the day and just watched the world pass out the window. You could see kids leaving early and pushing each other around. You sighed and looked up to the sky watching the clouds moving and the sun trying to peek out. You felt a kick and jerked around to see. A girl behind you glared at you while another threw a piece of paper at you. Sighing you put your chin in your hand trying to focus on the teacher. You were about to raise your hand to answer a question when you felt something hit your back hard enough to sting. Turning around you saw nothing to give away who did it and before you could do anything the classroom phone rang. "Miss L/n please head to the office, bring you things with you it sounded like it could take a while." You nodded in silence and had to pick you way carefully over feet stuck out to trip you.

"Mr. Todd please relax she is on her way!" You heard through the open office door. You could hear pacing inside and peeking in the crack you saw Jason dragging his hand through his hair kicking papers up as he stomped back and forth. You pushed the door open making it creak and Jason turn to you. "Oh good, listen we gotta leave now." You sputtered and pulled away from Jason's grip on your arm standing your ground. "What why? What happened?" Jason sighed and grabbed his phone pulling it out to show you. He opened it and there was a picture of them sitting on his car your hand in his hair and his lips on your shoulder. Your eyes went wide and he swiped to the next picture. Showing you the title above the picture. 'Jason Todd-Wayne Playboy or soulmate?' You could see under the picture was your name along with some other information. You sighed and nodded letting him take your hand and pull you towards the auditorium, you knew the door there was closest to the parking lot but you couldn't help but wonder what was going to be out there. Jason paused by the door and pulled up the hood to his hoodie covering your face as best he could. "I'm sorry Y/n just keep your head down okay?" You nodded and he pushed the door open, you could head people talking over one another but it didn't sound like they were close. You kept your head down until Jason started the car and backed up, you could see reporters surrounding the front of the school and the principle standing there talking to them. "Stupid mother.... Fucking hate people this desperate." He tore out of the parking lot as heads turned towards the car.

You didn't say a word the whole drive to his house trying to pretend like you didn't see the glances he gave you. You closed your eyes in thanks when he pulled up to the gate and there was no one there letting him punch in the code and pull in without an issue. Jason opened the door to the kitchen and you just sank into the closest seat letting your head fall down to the table silently. You felt a hand touch your back and then Alfred was speaking. "Master Bruce is waiting in his office for you, perhaps its best to let miss Y/n relax here until she is ready." You could feel the hand on your back hesitate before pulling away and Jason leaned down his voice in your ear. "Alfred will bring you to us when you're ready, I'm so sorry Y/n." He pulled away and left you in silence at the table to sniffle quietly.

Something was set down in front of you and you lifted your head slowly to find a cup of tea and a cookie in front of you. Alfred was sitting across from you smiling softly at you. "Don't tell Jason about the cookie please, he'll eat them all in five minutes." You chuckled wetly and nodded wrapping your hands around the cup. "Now then would you like to tell me which part of all this has you crying?" You knew it was stupid but you wiped your eyes and took a deep breath before talking. "My mom's gonna kill me." Alfred just raised his eyebrow waiting for you to continue. "All she asked me to do was stay out of trouble and stay invisible.... obviously that didn't work out. Now dad is.... well mom's gonna kill me." Alfred nodded slowly and handed you a tissue looking like he was expecting more. "So I'm to understand you don't personally care that people know about you two and you just don't want your parents to be upset?" You nodded biting your lip roughly. Alfred sighed and you swore you heard him say something under his breath. "I'm sure master Bruce can deal with your parents as well. Now eat so I can bring you upstairs please." You nodded and nibbled on the cookie taking your time.

Alfred stopped in front of a door and knocked waiting for an answer. You could hear Jason shouting in the room as you got closer but the knock cut him off. "Bring her in Alfred." Alfred opened the door and motioned you inside bowing his head to you before closing the door behind you. Jason was staring out the window arms crossed looking furious but Bruce cleared his throat your attention brought to him before you could say anything. "Please take a seat Y/n I'm going to have to force you to make a difficult decision in a few minutes." He motioned to the chair across from the desk he was sitting at waiting until you sat before he got started. "The way I look at it we have a few options here." Jason cut him off before he could continue listing them off. "No way Bruce that isn't fair to make her do any of that! We just wait it out!" Bruce turned a glare to Jason silencing him before he could say anything else. "We can wait it out like Jason said but that would mean you two couldn't see each other for a while and there is no guarantee it wouldn't start back up once you were together again. You an Jason can come out as soulmates, there are a few different options for that but Jason seems opposed to that. Or finally we could have the story redacted and again wait it out but that one is difficult to do with there being a picture of your face." He finished with a wave to the paper sitting in front of him drawing your eyes to a picture Jason hadn't shown you before of him ushering you into the car when the rain started. It was clearly your face and you were looking up at him with wide eyes laughing.

Bruce sat silently while you stared down at the picture nibbling your lip fighting the tears welling up in your eyes. Clearing your throat you looked up to find him staring at you patiently. You started to answer him but a thought hit you and you frowned turning to Jason. "Why don't you want to come out as soulmates Jason?" Bruce raised his eyebrow and leaned forward clearly surprised you went there. You could see Jason's hands tighten to fists before he dropped his hands to his sides. "I'm not, I'm against how he want's us to do it. I'd rather just confirm it to some freaking journalist and be done with it." You turned back to Bruce who had nodded and sat up straight again. "Jason that wouldn't have nearly the impact we need it to. We need every journalist to be on this so it will blow over in one or two days instead of one or two weeks." You could feel yourself going pale and you dug your nails into the palms of your hands trying to ground yourself in the present. "Oh yeah and showing up to a party is going to accomplish that!" Jason snapped coming between you and slamming his hand on the desk. "It will if you let your marks be shown! More importantly if your-" He cut himself off having stood up and could see you over Jason's head. Jason whipped around and dropped to his knees in front of you he grabbed your hands and fought with you to pull them open shouting when they opened bloody, your nails having dug in deep enough to make you bleed. You could see them moving in front of you but the words they were saying were lost in the rush in your ears. Jason gripped your chin tight enough to force you to look at his face but you still couldn't focus.

You could hear Jason speaking his voice just above your head but you couldn't be bothered to open your eyes and see who he was talking to trusting him to keep you safe. "You saw how she reacted when you just mentioned a party, she dug her nails in so deep she'll probably have scars and you still want to make her do this. Are you fucking crazy?!" Jason's arms tightened around you and you shifted turning slightly to bury your face in his chest. You could feel something soft beneath you but paid no attention to it your brain focusing more on the conversation happening above you. "Jason I know she got upset but think about it, an hour, a few dances make sure you take off your jacket and roll up your sleeves so people can see and then you sneak out together." You slowly opened your eyes thankful for the way your face was buried in Jason's chest neither one of them could see you had woken up yet. "Bruce... I won't make her do this..... I'll do anything...." His voice cracked and he buried his face in your hair pulling you in tighter. You spoke then pressed so hard against his chest it hurt to breathe deep enough to get the courage but you managed. "I'll do it." Jason jerked back like you had bit him and you heard Bruce stop his pacing across from you. "What? Y/n you don't-" You reached up and covered Jason's mouth gently taking in your bandaged hand while you did it and spoke again turning in his arms to see Bruce. "I'll do it but I can't guarantee I won't mess something up, plus I can't dance." Bruce nodded at you before looking at Jason who was staring down at you mouth falling open when you dropped your hand away. "Jason can teach you, I'll explain everything to your mother. I think its best if you stay here at least for the weekend." He turned sharply and left closing the door behind him leaving you and Jason alone.

The door clicking shut was deafening in the silence and you squirmed in Jason's arms until he let his arm drop and you could sit up wrapping your arms around your knees. You looked around and realized you had to be in Jason's room laying on his bed, there were books scattered around and old movie posters tacked on the wall. Jason sat up beside you and reached out taking your hand gently. He turned your hand over so your palm was up and you could see blood slowly seeping into the bandage while he stroked the pulse point in your wrist with his thumb. "You don't have to do this Y/n, I'll come up with something else I promise." You turned on the bed and used your free hand to cup his cheek. You were happy to see that the bandage wrapped around that had was clean, maybe that hand wouldn't scar even if it was wrapped all the way down past the wrist. "Jason I don't want to be terrified anymore, and I can't think of a better way to stop being afraid then to get to see you in a suit and dance with you." You smiled a little at the thought and his free hand touched your cheek before brushing your hair behind your ear. "Y/n..." You let your hand on his cheek fall to his shirt and used it to pull him to you. The momentum caused you to fall back head hanging off his bed while he had to catch himself so he didn't crush you. "Don't think about it Jason. Not yet, besides you've got me in your room, in your bed. Isn't there better things we could be doing?" His eyes went wide before he gave in and smirked throwing a wink your way before he lowered his head and took your lips in a kiss.

Both Jason and you jumped when you heard slamming and shouting downstairs. Your eyes got wide when you heard your mother shouting your name and it was growing closer. Lurching off the bed you found Jason's desk chair and straightened your uniform as best you could zipping up Jason's sweatshirt all the way covering the marks he had started to leave on your neck thankful you hadn't gone back to wearing your blazer. You could hear Bruce shouting after your mother but the door burst open while you were half turned to Jason who had sat up and grabbed a book. He lowered it but held it like he had been reading when the door burst open. Your mothers eyes passed over you and locked on Jason narrowing immediately. "This is your fault! I knew you would ruin everything for her the moment I met you!" Jason's mouth dropped open and you could hear Bruce shout in the hallway but you had already stood up and were stalking towards her. "What the hell is the matter with you!? Up until today you knew nothing about Jason, you probably still don't you just didn't like him because he wasn't stuck up like you think rich boys should be-" Your mother gasped and started speaking. "How dare you?" You shook your head not letting her finish. "Back off, this isn't how any of us thought this would go but there is nothing we can do about that we just have to work things out. Jason and his dad are doing his best to do that for us but if you aren't going to help then go home. Jason is sweet and this isn't his fault so leave him alone." Aside from the initial question your voice had been calm while you spoke and your eyes had a hard glint to them and she backed away as you advanced on her. Bruce stepped into the room and stepped partially in between you drawing your attention. "Now then I understand how you feel Mrs. L/n however Y/n will be eighteen in two days, I hardly think anyone would argue her choice if she decides she wants to stay here for the weekend." Both of them turned to you waiting for you to say something. Your mother crossed her arms a grin on her face thinking you would side with her. "Mom... I'm staying here, I trust them to figure this out and honestly this is the best place for them to do that. Please just listen to them, they have a plan." She let her mouth drop open and you could see the anger on her face and she reached out and grabbed your arm. "I have had enough of this nonsense! We are leaving right now and that's final!" You cried out when her grip shifted to your wrist and she pulled you out the bedroom.

You could hear Jason shouting as he scrambled off his bed and followed you down the stairs. Tears were flowing freely down your cheeks as your mothers grip on your wrist tightened when you tried to pull away. Alfred stood in front of the door blocking the exit and forcing your mother to stop short. You were trembling and you could feel your wrist throbbing in the bandage as Jason and Bruce stopped right behind you. "Mrs. L/n I do believe you are hurting you daughter, let her go please." Alfred's words broke through your mothers anger and she turned to find you swaying on your feet tears still streaming down your cheeks and she released your wrist with a gasp. Jason wrapped his arms around you turning you to his chest and holding you steady as you tried to calm your breathing. "Y/n.... I'm so sorry, I didn't think..." Bruce cut her off stopping her from coming closer. "Y/n has made her choice and seeing as you don't agree its time for you to leave once this has all blown over Y/n can decide what she wants to do then. In the meantime one of us will bring her over to pick up some things once she is ready." You could hear your mother sputtering as Jason led you slowly away from the door. You could feel him shaking around you and when you peeked up he was glaring at the floor until he felt your eyes on him. He turned his eyes to yours and pressed a kiss to your forehead instantly relaxing you.

You insisted on leaving right away to go home and get your things but you forced Jason to wait in the car ignoring his protests. You threw your uniforms and a weeks worth of clothes in your bag along with your charger and laptop. You paused before reaching into your hiding spot and pulling out your wallet, knowing you would have to find a new one when you came back. Your mother begged you the whole time you were packing to change your mind before finally as you stopped at the door making you pause with a question about your birthday but you just shrugged it off and slung your backpack over your shoulder with a promise to call her.

You were exhausted by the time you got back and you left Jason to argue with Bruce about where you would sleep. You found your way to the library uninterrupted and found yourself curling up on the window seat there. It was less comfortable without Jason to lean against but you quickly found yourself falling asleep breathing in the smell of the books. You opened your eyes when your world shifted but closed them when Jason shushed you as you were laid back down on something much softer then the window seat. "I'll be back soon doll, sleep well." You heard faintly as he pressed a kiss to your forehead brushing back your hair.

You woke slowly hearing someone curse under their breath. It didn't take more then that one word for you to realize it was Jason but in the darkness you couldn't see him so you reached out and snagged the closest part of him to you sleepily mumbling his name. You heard him curse again as he dropped to the floor beside you getting close and stroking your hair. "Go back to sleep doll, I'll be right back I promise." He stood and the light flicked on in the bathroom bathing the room in light before he closed the door, you yawned and seeing that it was two in the morning you rolled over trying to go back to sleep but muffled cursing came from the bathroom making you shift and stare at the light under the bathroom door. You swung your feet to the floor and stood shuffling over to knock at the door, but before you did you could hear Jason muttering something before he opened the door and nearly ran right into you. "Y/n! What's wrong?" His hands found your waist trying to turn you away but not before you could see the spattering of new bruises across his cheek and chest and ribs. "Jason! What happened?! Did Bruce do this....?" He was quick to shake his head. "No! I... its nothing honestly." You crossed your arms over your chest frowning. "Jason please talk to me. You look like you got your ass handed to you if it wan't Bruce then....?" He closed his eyes and sighed reaching up to pull you into his arms. "If Bruce asks you guessed okay? And you gotta swear... you gotta swear you wont tell anyone!" You placed your hands on either side of his head forcing him to look directly at you. "I swear Jason, just tell me please.... whatever it is we can figure it out." You steeled yourself fully prepared for him to tell you it was Bruce so when he licked his lips and paused trying to figure out how to say it you had to force yourself not to rush off to confront Bruce. "I'm Robin." You had half turned already furious when his words registered and you froze before turning back to him. "I'm sorry you're who now?" Jason chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck free hand twitching trying to reach out to you. "I'm Robin, Bruce is Batman..." You were quiet for so long that Jason leaned forward brushing his fingers across your cheek and snatching his hand back like he had been burned when you jumped. "So the training thing... oh....The fighting..... oh.... seriously...?" He nodded slightly and sank onto the edge of the tub unable to meet your eyes. "I see...Okay lets go to bed..." His head snapped up and he found your eyes before he hesitantly reached out and took the hand you were holding out to him. "That's it...? Just you see?" You shrugged and pulled him along towards the bed crawling in and back under the covers. "I'm half sure I'm dreaming so in the morning if I look at you and you're still covered in bruises I might have more to say but no matter what I still love you." You mumbled the last part your body still so exhausted from the panic attack earlier you didn't even realize what you had said before you fell back to sleep wrapped in his arms.

You rolled over and found Jason next to you face still bruised over and you shot up right in bed remembering your conversation in the bathroom. You wanted to shake him awake but when you looked at the clock and saw it was only eight am you sighed and crawled out of bed going into the bathroom and getting ready for the day. When you came out Jason was still snoring softly on the bed you crept out of the room and down the stairs intent on exploring a little. You froze when you walking into the kitchen and found Alfred sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. He smiled at you and stood offering to make you breakfast but you just shook your head. "No thanks, I'm not much for breakfast honestly. Although I wouldn't mind some coffee." You yawned halfway through your sentence making him chuckle softly and motion for you to sit while he went and got you a cup. He placed it in front of you letting you make it the way you like before he sat across from you. You sat in silence for a while before he spoke. "Master Jason told you didn't he?" You looked up at him surprised but nodded slowly fiddling with the bandages you re-wrapped around your hands sloppily. "And what do you intended to do about it?" You blinked not having thought about it before shaking your head. "It's Jason's life, there isn't anything I could do about it even if I wanted to." He nodded and started to stand before pausing and looking at you seriously. "What will you say to Master Bruce?" You shook your head sighing and rubbed your hand over your face. "His job it to keep Jason safe... as long as he does that I have nothing to say to him." You left the room not noticing Bruce coming in from the dinning room meeting Alfred halfway.

You shifted on your feet where you stood while Jason walked around what you assumed was a music room dimming lights until he stood in the middle of the room and looked at you a smirk on his face. "You ready doll?" He held out his hand to you and waited for you to take a deep breath before you took it. Jason pressed a button on the remote in his hand and music slowly filled the room while he slipped his hand to your back and took one of your hands instructing you to place the other on his shoulder. He held you close guiding you easily enough through the steps until he thought you could do it without his instructions in your ear. You stumbled once but he caught you pressing you harder against his chest hand sliding further down your back making you shiver. You could feel his smile against your ear as he spoke. "If you can dance with me distracting you, I don't think people will be any problem for you." You were about to ask what he meant when his mouth dropped to your neck and he started mouthing and scraping his teeth over the love bites he had left there, you squeaked and stumbled when his hand dropped to your ass grinding you against him and he chuckled. "Hmm do we need to start again?" His hand started to slide back up and his mouth left your neck until you slid your hand from his shoulder into his hair stopping him from pulling too far away. "No... please I... I'm good keep going." He grinned against your neck and found your pulse point dragging his teeth over it and making you gasp. You turned with him perfectly without stumbling earning a nip to the throat and a little praise making you squirm. "That's very good baby, just like that, focus on me." You shivered when his teeth scrapped your earlobe and the skin just beneath it arching against him and making you both groan. Jason dropped your hand other hand gripped your hips with both hands both of you moaning when he dragged your hips against his. You both stopped trying to pretend to dance when you gripped his hair and dragged his lips to your. He quickly turned the kiss brutal backing you up until your back hit the wall painfully. The hand that wasn't tangled in his hair dragged over his chest fingers dancing over the muscles there until he broke away gasping. You let your head drop forward and sucked a mark into the skin at the base of his neck making him groan as you dragged your hips against his again. His hand had tangled in your hair at some point dragging your head back almost painfully making you moan his other hand kneaded your ass.

You opened eyes you hadn't realized you shut to find yourself pinned against the wall legs wrapped around Jason's waist while he held you in place with his hips, lips trailing down your neck to your collar bone while his hand slid under your shirt lifting slowly. Arching against him you moved enough to pull your shirt over your head when he paused and your hands made your way to your bra ready to take it off but his hands caught your slowing you a little. "Relax sweetheart I got you." You moaned when he lifted you higher lips trailing down to your breasts his teeth pulling your bra down hot breath blowing over your nipples. You gripped his shoulders tightly head falling back and hitting the wall. His hand that wasn't braced under your ass holding you up quickly finding your thigh and skating up it over your leggings while he took a nipple into his mouth pressing his hips against yours letting you feel him hard between your legs. You don't know when his hand got to your bare skin but his thumb was sliding under your leggings across the top of your panties when he rocked against you before capturing your lips with his again your moans mingling together. You gasped and your hips jerked when his hand crept further into your pants his thumb brushing over your clit through your panties. "J-Jason...." You dropped your hand from his shoulder trying to get between you to find his hardness but he batted your hand away gently. "N...not yet baby just let me..." He slammed his mouth over yours muffling your shout when his thumb slid under the edge of your panties and skated across your clit. He broke away both of you panting when and he pressed his forehead against your hand stilling in your pants until he pulled it out making you groan until he shushed you and slid you down so you were standing on shaking legs. He dropped to his knees before you using his hand on your hips to hold you against the wall while his other hand slowly slid your pants down leaving you in underwear you were soaking through and a bra pushed down to expose you anyway. He kissed a trail down one thigh and up the other his nose just brushing across you slightly. The closer he got the more you squirmed and he pulled away dragging his lips back down your thigh. "Shh just relax for me baby, keep quiet okay?" You nodded shakily and he reached sliding your panties to the side licking a strip across your clit before you could do anything but take a deep breath. That breath was punched out of you when one of his fingers worked its way inside you. You had to slap a hand over your mouth to keep from screaming when his tongue circled your clit and finger pressed into your g-spot. He worked a second finger inside and pressed making you clench on his fingers. He pulled his mouth away letting go of your clit with a small pop and mumbled against your thigh feeling you tighten around his fingers. "That's it, come for me baby." His mouth found your clit and sucked it in again and you were lost mouth dropping in a silent scream as you came squeezing his fingers and arching against him. He worked you through it before sliding his fingers from you when you winced and sliding them into his mouth sucking them clean before pulling you onto his lap.

You buried your face in his neck breathing heavily and he pressed kisses to your hair fingers smoothing gently over your hips where you knew bruises would form from him pressing you so hard against the wall. You shifted and you could still feel his hardness straining against his pants as it brushed between your legs and you couldn't fight the moan it drew from you, sensitive as you were. You felt him tense underneath you as you pushed his shoulders. He moved back easily enough falling onto his back and letting you drag your fingers down his body. He caught your hand as you fought with his jeans after pulling off and tossing your bra to the side. His breath was coming faster as your hand brushed over him through his jeans. "Baby you don't have to..." He trailed off into a moan when you managed to undo his jeans and you could see him pressing against his boxers. He popped free as soon as you pulled his pants down slightly taking his boxers with them Jason groaned as you wasted no time leaning down to press a kiss to the tip. His eyes slipped closed and his hand found your hair as you slowly took him into your mouth. You knew your inexperience was showing when Jason started to guide your head but when you bobbed your head just right and took him as far as you could he let out a moan clutching your hair. It didn't take long for you to be squirming as he moaned thrusting his hips up making you gag slightly. He pulled your head off and you looked up at him licking your lips and he groaned letting his head fall back and hit the floor. "Fuck sweetheart I want you so bad..." You moaned and bit your lip dragging your hand slowly up and down his length. "Please Jason...Please." 

He was laying you on your back your underwear already halfway across the room before you finished sliding between your thighs gasping when his cock brushed against your slit. He held himself up on shaking arms eyes closed tightly as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He dropped his head down to your shoulder and started to pull away groaning when you wrapped your legs around his hips. "Baby I don't have a condom we can't." You opened your eyes and dragged your hips against his making you both moan as his tip slipped slightly inside you. "Its fine, I'm on birth control. Fuck me please Jason." You didn't have to ask again he gripped your hip and snapped his pushing himself inside you in one smooth move making you cry out as you felt something pop. He froze forcing himself to be still as a few tears escaped the corner of your eyes. His hand came up wiping your cheek with his thumb gently until you opened your eyes. "I'm good Jason please..." He stayed still for a minute but dragged his hand down finding your clit and dragging a moan from you. He didn't move until you begged and even then it was slow and gentle. You had to grip his hair tightly forcing him to look in your eyes and beg him for more before he moved any faster. He gripped your wrists gently and pinned you to the floor when you tried to dig into his hips urging him to snap his hips harder. You could feel yourself breaking under him and you arched against him as best you could. "Jason... please I'm gonna.... fuck please!" You couldn't help the shout that started until his lips slammed over yous not pulling away until you were breathless. "Me too baby, come with me please." You broke as he moaned your name and came squeezing him as he pushed all the way in and emptied inside you hips twitching until he had nothing else.

Jason fell to the side both of you panting as he pulled you into his arms pressing a kiss to your lips while he rubbed at your wrists gently. You ignored the twinge of pain between your legs as you shifted onto your side letting him wrap you up tightly. His face was buried in your hair when you heard him speak a few minutes later. "I'm so sorry Y/n, I didn't.... God I'm sorry." His grip around you was tight, it gave you no room to move and look at his face so you had to reach up blindly and run your fingers through his hair trying to sooth him. "Shh don't Jason.... its okay." He finally released you enough that you could pull back and look at his face. You leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips running your fingers through his hair until he stopped shaking. He sat up and started to pull you onto his lap when he froze again. You followed his eyes to see blood on your thighs and you scrambled up embarrassed. You were pulling your pants back on when his arms wrapped around your waist stopping you as he buried his face in your stomach. You brushed his hair back and met his guilt filled eyes smiling reassuringly. "I'm fine Jason, this is how it's supposed to go. I just need to shower, I promise." He stayed silent but grabbed your shirt from the floor and stood pulling it over your head and grab your bra and underwear off the ground where you left them before he pulled his pants up shutting the music off as he placed his hand on your waist and led you from the room.

You sank down to the floor of the shower looking down at the marks Jason had left on your body most of which you hadn't noticed in the moment. There was a hickey on your thigh and on your breast just above where your bra would rest. You scrubbed yourself flinching when your hand drifted between your legs and it was still sensitive. When you stepped out of the bathroom Jason was laying on the bed hair wet like he had just stepped out of the shower as well. His eyes were dark when they met yours and he stayed silent until you crawled up on the bed and lifted his head onto your lap. "Jay... what is it?" He blinked finally and reached up brushing your hair back over your shoulder as you leaned over him. "That's not how first times should go Y/n, it shouldn't have been rough like that and it definitely shouldn't have been on the floor. I'm sorry Y/n...." You stopped his face from turning away and smiled at him. "I didn't ask you to stop Jason, in fact I wrapped my legs around your waist and begged you to fuck me so don't. I know if I asked you to stop you would have so don't apologize for what I begged for." Jason's eyes widened as you spoke so frankly smiling the whole time before he sighed and nodded. "Alright doll you win but if you regret it... promise me you'll tell me okay?" You nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips before letting him pull you down into his arms.

Jason woke you up when he came back from where ever he was that night pressing kisses to your face. "Happy birthday doll, wake up I have something for you." You groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over your head. "What time is it?" You slurred still mostly asleep. He chuckled pulling the covers off you making you gasp as his hand crept under your shirt freezing cold. "Its three am. Come on, up baby this can't wait." He smacked your ass making you grumble and swing your feet off the edge of the bed. You groaned and he scooped you up when his urging couldn't make you move any faster. You clung to his neck as he carried you bridal style out of the room until he reached a ladder. He put you down and made you climb up before him his hand finding your waist when you leaned back too far. You pushed open the panel at the top and found yourself on the roof of the manor. Jason finished climbing up behind you and let the panel drop to cover the hole again. Finally fully awake when the cold air hit you you gasped. The night was surprisingly clear and from where you were standing you could see the milky way above you the stars almost dancing. Jason came up behind you and wrapped a blanket around your shoulders pulling your back against him. Rubbing the last of the sleep from your eyes you tilted your head back and took in as much as you could. "It's beautiful Jason..." You felt his lips brush against your cheek lightly. "Not as beautiful as you." You felt yourself blush and tilted your head down to find Jason leading you towards a couch. Once he sat he pulled you onto his lap wrapping the blanket around the both of you as he pressed your head to his shoulder. You sat in silence for a while both of you just staring up at the sky until you felt Jason fumbling with something. You turned your head to find him looking at you face red in the soft lamplight. "Y/n I have something else for you but.... Close your eyes for me please." You complied feeling him shift slightly and he was pressing something into your hand his lips against your temple. "I promise Y/n no matter what happens in this world I'll be there for you. Now you asked for something special so this was my mothers... she uh.... she told me to give it to someone I love and there's no one else but you who could fit that. Wait... don't open your eyes yet... its only a promise Y/n not.... but it will come I swear..." You cut him off pressing a kiss to his lips missing at first but quickly finding his lips and letting your tongue tangle with his.

When he finally pulled away you rested your head on his shoulder before opening your hand. Resting in your palm was a ring just a simple band but when you tilted it you could see Jason's name was engraved on the inside and as you turned it in your hand you could feel a single stone in the middle of the band, you guessed it was his birthstone although it was too dark to tell for sure. Jason shifted his hand coming up to cover his face and you could hear his embarrassment in his voice when he spoke and you realized you had been silent for too long. "I... I can get you something-" You shook your head free hand covering his mouth. "Shut up. I love it... and you." You felt him smirk against your hand and knew he was going to make some smart ass comment so your replaced your hand with your lips slipping the ring on your finger behind his head. You turned yourself so you were straddling him before deepening the kiss gripping his hair lightly. You broke away sliding your hand down to cup his cheek and smirked against his neck as you shifted slightly and felt him growing hard beneath you. "Do you maybe have one more gift for me?" He groaned head tilting back as you rocked against him making it impossible to deny. He gripped your hips stopping you gently making you pout. "We shouldn't Y/n, I know you have to be sore." You just gave another smirk pressing your chest against his. "I guess you'll just have to be gentle with me then." He stiffened against you arm pulling you in by your waist before he closed his eyes in defeat. "Y/n.....not here, you deserve an actual bed." Grinning you scrambled off his lap and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the panel. He caught you and pulled you against him tilting your head up for a kiss before pulling the panel up and letting you climb down first.

You hesitated before his door feeling more nervous then before but you pushed the door open and Jason followed your through it stopping to lock the door behind him. He put his hands on your hips and turned so his back was towards the bed. He pulled you towards him and backed up until his knees hit the mattress and he was forced to sit. You climbed easily onto his lap straddling him and using his shoulders to hold yourself up on your knees. Jason's hands slid below your shirt thumbs burning patterns into your skin as you brushed your tongue across his lips. Jason gave you complete control letting you push for more until you groaned and let your head fall back. "Jason.... please I need...." He smirked against your lips thumbs hooking into your pajama pants sliding them low on your hips. "It's your birthday Y/n, you're just going to have to use me how you want me or... tell me what you want." You groaned feeling your face heat up and you pushed your face into his neck. "I...I can't Jason... please..." You could still feel him smirking against your cheek but he pulled his hands from under your shirt making you pout. "No you can't? I guess we could always just go to sleep then." 

You grabbed his arms stopping him from pulling further away and whimpered. "No... please... touch me Jason." He let his hands rest on your hips again chuckling when you groaned. "I'm touching you... do you want me to touch your skin?" You nodded but he didn't move waiting silently. "Yes... please, touch my skin... my breasts..." Your voice got quiet at the end but he didn't make you repeat it just slid his hands under your shirt and quickly cupped you before twisting a nipple between two fingers making you grateful you didn't sleep with a bra on. You shifted against him and pulled your shirt off tossing it to the side. His eyes were on yours as soon as it was over your head and you could see him move closer but he stopped. "Jason.... your mouth please..." He complied without making you be specific, this game he was playing getting to him too. He sucked your nipple into his mouth nipping lightly making you gasp and your hips grind against him. He popped off when you whimpered his name arching so far you thought your back would break. "Tell me...fuck...tell me what you want baby." He slipped his hand between you two pushing on himself trying to get under control while he dragged in a deep breath. "Fuck me Jason please..." He shook his head even as he lifted you to pull your pants down. He lifted his hips off the bed and kicked his sweatpants off as you pulled his shirt over his head. You leaned forward and pressed open mouth kisses across his chest until he gripped your chin forcing you to stop.

You whimpered and met his eyes worrying your lip between your teeth until he kissed you gently soothing the teeth marks on your lip with his tongue. He lifted you and slid up the bed falling on his back with you still straddling him. You dragged your hips against his and he arched up into you and slipped slightly inside you. He hissed as you shifted stretching around him as his cock slid all the way inside you. You moaned and sat still as you adjusted to him quickly and moved experimentally. "Fuck baby, that's it, just like that." His hands gripped your ass helping you find a rhythm that had you both moaning his head falling back as you leaned over him. You sat up straight placing your hands on his chest as he pressed up into you his hand pressing down on your stomach and you swore as you felt him press himself through your stomach. "You're so fucking tight baby I... fuck." He dropped his hand down thumb finding your clit as he started fucking up into you roughly. You moaned rocking against him and felt yourself start to clench on him. "Jason.... fuck... please I'm gonna come!" He gripped your hips as you leaned over him and he thrust up into you swearing as he pulsed inside you and you gasped squirting around his cock.

Panting Jason scooped you up and carried you into the bathroom keeping himself inside you still half hard as he walked. You whimpered as each step dragged the tip of his cock over your g-spot. You felt yourself tightening on him and he started to twitch inside you. He turned the water of the shower on never letting you down and stepped in the step lodging him in deeper and making you moan. He pressed you against the cold wall making you gasp and arch against him. He groaned and dragged himself out before pressing back in head dropping to your shoulder. "Shit... the things you do to me doll." You dug your nails into his shoulders pushing yourself up slightly before lowering yourself back down. You both moaned as he hit your g-spot and clenched around him. He slid out as far as he could before your legs wrapped tight around his waist were pushing him back inside. The hot water dripping over your skin and the cold tile on your back made you shiver and drag your clit against him. It didn't take long before you were arching against him and his movements were getting sloppy. He lifted you fully one final time and pushed in as far as he could making you cry out as you came around him. Two more thrusts and he was groaning your name and spilling inside you.

He held you against the wall panting until you were steady enough for him to drop you gently to your feet. You still clung to him as he pulled you under the water fully. You swayed in his arms as he dragged the soap over your body washing you thoroughly. You hissed when his hand dipped between your legs to wash you. He murmured an apology and pressed a kiss to your temple before turning you and slowly rubbing shampoo into your hair. You dropped your head back with a sigh and stood still until he finished rinsing out the conditioner from your hair as well. Eyes closed you relaxed under the spray when he brushed your hands away and washed himself. Eventually Jason shut the water off and wrapped you in a towel drying you and wrapping you in warmth before dragging you into his arms in the bed. You both fell asleep easily enough drained from the activities.

Two months passed quickly and things had sort of gotten back to normal but you saw Jason chasing off reporters more then he should have and you impatiently waited for Bruce's party. Jason continued to teach you to dance sometimes with distractions sometimes without but he didn't stop his smile when you could dance without instructions in your ear. Your bandages had come off and you unsurprisingly had small crescent scars in the palm of your left hand but your right was unmarked.

Finally you stood in Jason's bathroom slowly applying your makeup holding your hand tightly so it didn't shake. You knew Jason was waiting for you downstairs but you couldn't make yourself go any faster you were too nervous. Bruce and Jason decided that it was best the party not be at the manor and you thanked them for that but now as you stepped back and smoothed down your dress you wondered for the fifth time how you were going to walk without falling. You sighed and slipped on your heels stepping out of the bathroom and bedroom before you could change your mind. From the top of the stairs you could see Jason leaning against the wall suit jacket off and arms crossed over his chest. You took a deep breath and stepped slowly down the stairs drawing Jason up away from the wall and his eyes looked you up and down slowly before fiddling with his tie. You looked down at your dress and lifted your eyebrow at Alfred who materialized with an umbrella. He winked at you and placed his finger over his lips before you could say anything about the matching color. He cleared his throat and turned a glare to Jason whose eyes hadn't left your body making him cough and start to reach up and drag his hand through his hair before catching himself. "You look beautiful Y/n." You blushed and smiled taking his hand and letting him led you to the car.

Jason's hand found yours when you stepped out of the car and he guided you to the front door throwing a cocky grin your way before he pushed his way in and you could see people stop and stare. He led you over to his father ignoring everyone else dropping your hand in favor of resting his on your waist. When Bruce walked away to mingle the shot you a wink and nodded towards the dance floor making you stiffen. Jason glanced your way and smoothed his hand down your back pulling you slightly closer. "Relax doll I won't let you fall I promise." You nodded and let him lead you to the dance floor clinging to him and looking down at his chest trying not to focus on the people around you. "You're doing great sweetheart." He muttered in your ear pulling you close enough your chest brushed against his. After two dances he could feel you shaking and led you outside to the covered garden. Once you were far enough away from people you let yourself lean on him relaxing as his arms came around you wrapping you up tightly. When you shivered from the spray of the rain Jason slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around your shoulders and brushed his fingers down your cheek. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful? Those people can't take their eyes off you." You felt yourself blush and lean your cheek into his hand before he stepped back and started to drag his hand through his hair. You didn't stop him watching as his hair fell over his forehead, he blushed catching you staring at him before smirking and throwing a wink your way. "What do you say I go sneak us a couple of drinks?" When you nodded he brushed a kiss over your cheek and stepped away leaving you alone.

You fought the hand that slapped over your mouth until you felt something poke into your ribs. Your mouth still covered you froze as a voice whispered harshly in your ear. "If you scream or try to run this gun and about ten more are going to go off inside and I'll make sure to hit that little boyfriend of yours, got it?" You nodded and let Jason's jacket fall to the ground as you were yanked away. Not even making it out of the garden you heard him calling for you and your heart broke the gun in your ribs pushed in farther as you fought the arm that was wrapped around your neck. You heard the smack to your head before you felt it and the world went dark.

You woke to a bone chilling laugh and the scrape of metal on metal. You forced your eyes open blinking and shaking your hair out of your face. "OH GOOD! You're awake just in time I was getting bored." Jokers face came into focus and you jerked back with a groan his face much closer to yours then you would have liked. "Now I dealt with him for being rough with precious cargo but he has something to say." Your eyes were drawn to the mass down by your feet as it trembled until Joker kicked it and it screamed an apology. You realized it had been the man who dragged you out of the party and you fought back your vomit. "Anywho! Bet you're wondering why you're here right?" He didn't let you speak before bouncing around the room a crowbar dragging behind him. "The Bat is always close to big parties like this so he should be close behind, but in the meantime.... we can have some fun." You stiffened when his hands found your shoulders and dragged down your arms. Thinking fast you mumbled something hoping to distract him. "Why me?" He chuckled and circled you so his face was in yours. "He was supposed to get the Wayne kid but he got you instead, oh well, I can have more fun with you." He threw back his head and laughed when you started fighting the rope that had you tied to the chair you were sitting on. When his face came close again you threw your head forward groaning when your forehead connected with his nose. You shrieked as the crowbar in his hand flashed and cracked into your ribs.

You rolled to your side and spat blood on the floor glancing down as he grew closer with the brand in his hand. You couldn't help it you tried to scramble up but hands were on your legs pinning you down and yanking your legs apart again. You threw back your head and stiffened like a board vocal cords straining silently broken from screaming. You felt white hot pain pressed into your thigh and struggled tears flowing before you passed out hearing nothing but his laugh.

A thud next to you drew your eyes open and threw the blood sluggishly dripping into your eye you could see Robins costume as he struggled next to you. His eyes widened behind his mask screamed through the gag in his mouth when he found you curled on the floor dress torn and face nearly covered in blood. His struggle renewed as your eyes slid closed until your head was jerked up and you were dragged to a stand by your hair. You could feel blood dripping from your head and down your thighs and you knew he could see it when he broke free and ripped his gag off. His voice was cold when he spoke and you wanted to shiver but you didn't have enough energy. "I'll fucking kill you, I swear to God I'm going to kill you." You heard a crash and dragging your eyes open you saw him flying backwards and you were dropped Joker ignoring you to advance on Robin crowbar in his hand. Drawing the last of your energy you scrambled towards him dropping in front and taking the blow to your back with another silent scream before you dropped face first. You could hear him scream your name and gentle hands touching you before he was forced away and your head was yanked up. "How touching but it wont work like that my dear. Boys take he outside and make sure she has a good seat to the finale!" You were dragged away from the room roughly hearing Robin scream and fight to get to you.

When you came too you were tied to a chair outside and you could see the warehouse you had been in. Jokers men were filing out and you heard him laugh and shout "Bye bye birdy you'll fly in a minute... well pieces will." Something heavy dropped to your left and you jerked your head to find Batman kneeling next to you untying you. "Where is he Y/n?" As soon as your wrist was untied you pointed frantically to the warehouse motioning for him to go. You untied yourself and dropped to the ground vomit coming up when you coughed and you forced words out not caring about the pain. "In there....Joker....bomb go!" You tried to scramble to your feet but you were too week. Batman crept closer and you could see him scanning you crawled closer and before you could make it further the ground shook and the building was up in flames. You screamed and arms were wrapped around you holding you back. Batman took off as you fought against the arms. You heard him shout over his shoulder as he rushed towards the flames. "Nightwing! Don't let her go!" A voice in your ear made you stop fighting. "He'll get him I promise."

You could see Batman walking up the hill slowly carrying something and you forced yourself to stand your weight on one leg and arms wrapped around your ribs. When he finally came into view you could see him holding Robin and you froze as he came closer. His mask was torn and he was covered in blood where he wasn't singed from the blast under his mask Jason's eyes were terrified and still you knew before anything was said and you dropped with a wail.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two to this a taking place a few years later so please check that out when its up!


End file.
